Czas kwitnienia róż
by Dagulec
Summary: Harry cofa się do 1942 roku, żeby zabić nastoletniego Toma Riddle'a. Ale najwyraźniej ktoś inny wpadł na ten sam pomysł. Kim jest tajemniczy Arktur Black? SLASH TR/HP. Tłumaczenie tekstu "The Time of Roses" autorstwa Paimpont.
1. Chapter 1

Zamieszczany tutaj tekst jest TŁUMACZENIEM. I own nothing.

Zainteresowanych oryginałem odsyłam: .net/s/7295120/1/The_Time_of_Roses

**Tytuł:** The Time of Roses

**Autor:** Paimpont

**Zgoda:** jest

**Beta:** Girl-with-dragontattoo (bardzo, bardzo dziękuję!)

**Uwaga:** Rated M za slash i za erotykę (szczególnie w rozdziale szóstym)

**Uwagi dodatkowe:** Postanowiłam przetłumaczyć tekst, patrząc na cieszące się całkiem niezłą popularnością opowiadania z tym pairingiem. Mam nadzieję publikować w małych odstępach czasu, ponieważ mam już całość po polsku (jakoś szybko zleciał ten październik…) i pozostaje mi tylko doszlifować rozdziały. Tłumaczenie znajduje się także na moim koncie na deviantarcie (pod tym samym nickiem), tutaj nowe części będą się pojawiać z lekkim poślizgiem, bo ciągle przyzwyczajam się do fanfiction. Jak zawsze będę wdzięczna za wszystkie komentarze i uwagi.

Miłego czytania!

_**Czas kwitnienia róż**_ *****

_Nie w zimie z naszych wróżb_

_Wyczytał los kochanie_

_Był czas kwitnienia róż –_

_Rwaliśmy je w altanie._

_Bo nie wie młoda miłość,_

_Że zima jest na świecie._

_Och, skądże! Pięknie było,_

_Świat czcił nas świeżym kwieciem._

_Nie chciałaś odejść, cóż_

_Że wieścił zmierzch rozstanie?_

_Był czas kwitnienia róż –_

_Rwaliśmy je w altanie._

(Thomas Hood: "Time of Roses"; przełożył Wojciech Usakiewicz)

…

_**Rozdział 1**_

...

- A_ ty _skąd się tu wziąłeś? – wysoki, patykowaty chłopak w szatach Slytherinu wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, jak gdyby zobaczył właśnie coś w rodzaju widmowej zmory. – Przysiągłbym, że jeszcze przed chwilą cię tutaj nie było. A może dopiero co się aportowałeś? Jak _to _zrobiłeś? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ludzie _mogli _się aportować na terenie Hogwartu.

- Ee… - Harry pospiesznie wsunął złoty zmieniacz czasu pod swoje szaty. – O… obawiam się, że się zgubiłem – wymamrotał niejasno. – Błonia są ogromne i straciłem orientację. Jestem nowym uczniem. Nazywam się Harry Black.

- _Harry _Black? – uśmieszek powoli rozpostarł się po twarzy Ślizgona. – Cóż, to raczej miła odmiana. Blackowie zazwyczaj narzucają swoim dzieciom uroczyste imiona będące nazwami tych wszystkich odległych gwiazd i konstelacji. Twoi rodzice musieli mieć odrobinę pospolitego dobrego smaku – raczej dziwna cecha wśród Blacków! Z której linii naszej rodziny pochodzisz?

_Naszej rodziny? _Harry stłumił westchnienie. Być może roszczenie sobie prawa do bycia członkiem rodziny Black nie było wcale takim dobrym pomysłem. Być może powinien był poświęcić trochę więcej czasu na tworzenie przykrywki. Hermiona spędziłaby miesiące na starannych badaniach przed podróżą w odległą przeszłość, czyż nie? Ale Harry był zbyt podekscytowany pojawieniem się zmieniacza czasu w jego szkolnym kufrze w dniu śmierci Dumbledore'a. Nawet nie pomyślał o sporządzeniu szczegółowego planu. Przez kilka minut zastanawiał się, jak długo powinien obracać delikatnym mechanizmem zegara, ale odpowiedź wydawała się oczywista: musiał cofnąć się do czasu, w którym Tom Riddle nie popełnił jeszcze ani jednego morderstwa. A później musiał go zabić. Wtedy wydawało się to dość proste, serio.

- Eee, z której linii…? Nie jestem pewien. – Harry poczuł, że pieką go policzki. – Moi rodzice zawsze mówili o tym w bardzo niejasny sposób.

Wstrzymał oddech, ale chłopakowi ze Slytherinu jego odpowiedź najwidoczniej wydała się rozsądna.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że mi się to nie podoba. Większość Blacków _zdecydowanie_ zbyt wiele uwagi poświęca drzewu genealogicznemu. Uważam, że to niezdrowe – uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. – Przy okazji, nazywam się Alphard. Alphard Black.

Harry wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi i potrząsnął jego ręką. _Alphard Black – wujek Syriusza? Ten, który został wypalony z gobelinu? _Dobrze, że na niego trafiłem, stwierdził Harry.

- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do biura dyrektora – Alphard wziął Harry'ego pod ramię. – Profesor Dippet będzie chciał cię od razu zobaczyć, jestem tego pewien. Zostaniesz też przydzielony, tak samo jak poprzedni nowy.

- _Poprzedni _nowy? – Harry podążał za swoim przewodnikiem przez znajomą łąkę, otaczającą Hogwart, w kierunku zamku. Rozglądał się dookoła, gorączkowo próbując zorientować się w sytuacji. _Wiosna. Pachnie wiosną. Tak, to musi być wiosna, czuję zapach czegoś słodkiego i odurzającego, dziwnie podobny do zapachu róż. _

Harry mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że wylądował w dobrym roku. Starał się wycelować w 1941 lub 1942, ale te maleńkie znaczki na zmieniaczu czasu były koszmarnie mylące.

- Tak, mamy tutaj jeszcze jednego nowego ucznia, który przyjechał kilka tygodni temu. To dziwne, że ludzie przybywają do zamku o tej porze roku! Ten drugi nowy to też Black, Arktur** Black. Jest na piątym roku, tak jak ja. – Ciemne oczy Alpharda rozbłysły. – Został przydzielony do _Gryffindoru_, wyobrażasz to sobie? Jego rodzice musieli być w szoku, kiedy im o tym powiedział.

- Został przydzielony do _Gryffindoru_? – Harry spojrzał na Alpharda z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. _Moment, jak to możliwe? Wydawało mi się, że Syriusz był pierwszym Blackiem przydzielonym do Gryffindoru?_

- To prawda. Muszę przyznać, że tego żałuję. Cieszyłbym się z jego towarzystwa w Slytherinie; wydaje się być porządnym gościem. Większość pozostałych Ślizgonów jest… Cóż, pewnie mają rację, w jakimś stopniu. Niemniej w kółko mówią tylko o swoich arystokratycznych rodowych nazwiskach, czystości krwi i rzeczach tego typu. I nagle ten nowy chłopak ze starożytnego i szlachetnego rodu Blacków przybywa i zostaje przydzielony do Gryffindoru! Śmiesznie było zobaczyć wyraz twarzy wszystkich, kiedy się o tym dowiedzieli. Stary Slughorn, mistrz eliksirów, niemalże dostał apopleksji, gdy o tym usłyszał – westchnął Alphard. – Zresztą Arktur okazał się też świetnym graczem quidditcha. Przysięgam, że jest nawet lepszy od tego ich Moody'ego! Kapitan drużyny Gryfonów, John Lupin, mianował Arktura szukającym, jak tylko zobaczył go na miotle. Slytherin był wcześniej murowanym zwycięzcą pucharu quidditcha, ale teraz wygląda na to, że trzeba odwołać wszystkie zakłady.

- Naprawdę? – Harry czuł się coraz bardziej i bardziej zdezorientowany. _Arktur Black, szukający Gryffindoru? Czemu nigdy o nim nie słyszałem?_

- Grasz w ogóle w quidditcha? – Alphard spojrzał na Harry'ego z nadzieją.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Jasne że tak.

- Wspaniale! – twarz Alpharda rozjaśniła się. – Zagrajmy po kolacji, dobrze? Tom będzie chciał zobaczyć, czy się do czegoś nadajesz.

- Tom…? – Harry poczuł, jak lekki dreszcz przechodzi wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

- Tom Riddle. Jest kapitanem drużyny Ślizgonów, chociaż jest dopiero na piątym roku, wyobrażasz to sobie? A ty na którym będziesz?

- Piątym – odparł szybko Harry. W swoim czasie skończył już szósty rok, ale w _tym_ najlepiej byłoby, gdyby miał tyle dostępu do Riddle'a, ile tylko mógł. Policzył szybko w pamięci. Jeśli Riddle był na piątym roku, to musiał się znaleźć… w 1942? Tak, dokładnie.

- Dobry wieczór, panowie.

Harry z zaskoczeniem podniósł wzrok na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Dumbledore – o wiele młodszy Dumbledore, którego włosy wciąż były kasztanowe – uśmiechał się do nich radośnie. Serce Harry'ego podskoczyło w przypływie radości. Chciał krzyknąć „Żyje pan, profesorze!", ale w porę ugryzł się w język.

- Dobry wieczór, profesorze Dumbledore – Alphard pozdrowił nauczyciela uśmiechem. – To nowy uczeń, Harry Black. Zgubił się na błoniach, więc pomyślałem, że lepiej zaprowadzę go do dyrektora.

- _Kolejny _nowy uczeń? – Dumbledore przyglądał się Harry'emu z namysłem znad swoich okularów-połówek. – No proszę! Życie ciągle nas czymś zaskakuje w dzisiejszych czasach. Jestem uradowany, że mogłem cię poznać, Harry Blacku! Możesz już zmykać, Alphardzie. Sam zaprowadzę Harry'ego do profesora Dippeta.

- Dobrze. Do zobaczenia, Harry!

- Cześć, Alphard.

Gdy Ślizgon znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu, Harry wziął głęboki wdech i odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to musi wydawać się panu okropnie dziwne, sir, ale muszę poprosić o dziwną przysługę. Widzi pan, jestem…

- Podróżnikiem w czasie z odległej przyszłości z ważną misją do wypełnienia w tym roku? – błękitne oczy Dumbledore'a zamigotały.

Harry wciągnął powietrze z sykiem.

- Jak… Skąd pan…?

- Aha. Cóż, tak właśnie powiedział _poprzedni _chłopiec… A więc zgadłem? – Dumbledore wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Czy ty też przyniosłeś mi zaświadczenie?

- Zaświadczenie?

Dumbledore przytaknął.

- Tak, Arktur Black przyniósł mi zaświadczenie, wspominające o wielkim znaczeniu jego misji i proszące o udzielenie mu wszelkiej możliwej pomocy. Było podpisana przez niejakiego „Albusa Dumbledore'a". _Moim_ charakterem pisma – rzucił Harry'emu badawcze spojrzenie. – Czy tobie także zdarzyło się posiadać coś takiego?

Harry powoli pokręcił głową. Czuł, jak wszystko w jego głowie wiruje.

- Nie, sir – wyszeptał. – Kiedy opuściłem moje czasy, nie był pan zdolny… do pisania zaświadczeń… - przełknął ślinę. – Niedawno pan umarł. Ale wydaje mi się, że to pan zostawił mi zmieniacz czasu, zanim… zanim to się wydarzyło.

- Hm. – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z namysłem. – Czyżby? – Przez chwilę milczał. Później uśmiechnął się. – W takim razie pozwól mi zadać jedno pytanie, Harry. Kilka tygodni temu otrzymałem przedwczesny prezent urodzinowy od starego przyjaciela, naprawdę cudowny dar. Podpowiem ci: to raczej nietypowy gatunek zwierzęcia. Zastanawiam się, czy wiesz jaki?

Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego.

- Fawkes? Niedawno dostał pan feniksa Fawkesa?

Dumbledore pochylił głowę z powagą.

- Dokładnie tak, Harry. Jeszcze go nie nazwałem, jako że ciągle szukałem odpowiedniego imienia dla takiego stworzenia. Jednak kiedy wspomniałeś, „Fawkes" brzmi zdecydowanie dobrze. Tak, ten feniks to Fawkes! A teraz zobaczmy… Potrzebujesz, żebym wyświadczył ci przysługę, tak? Oczywiście musisz zostać dodany na listę uczniów naszej szkoły, trzeba też przekonać profesora Dippeta, że _rzeczywiście _oczekiwał twojego przybycia do Hogwartu. Małe zaklęcie modyfikujące pamięć byłoby bardzo pomocne, rzekłbym. I jeszcze będziesz potrzebował kufra oraz kilku szkolnych podręczników. Młody Arktur potrzebował też miotły.

A ty, Harry? Też grasz w quiddticha?

- Tak – szepnął Harry. – Miotła to dobry pomysł…

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Zobaczę w takim razie, co będę mógł zrobić, mój młody przyjacielu. W międzyczasie, musisz iść i zobaczyć profesora Dippeta oraz zostać przydzielonym do swojego domu. Podejrzewam, że ty także jesteś Gryfonem?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Tak, jestem. To znaczy, _będę_. Ale… Być może korzystniej byłoby dla mnie tym razem znaleźć się w Slytherinie. Porozmawiam o tym z tiarą.

- _Porozmawiasz _z tiarą? – Dumbledore wpatrywał się w niego przez moment. – Wiesz, Harry, ten pomysł nie jest zły! To nawet dość sprytne. Być może mimo wszystko jest w tobie jakaś ślizgońska część, młody Gryfonie.

…

- I jak poszło, Harry? W którym jesteś domu? – Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Alphard czekał na niego pod drzwiami gabinetu dyrektora, kiedy Harry z niego wyszedł.

Profesor Dippet wyjrzał na korytarz. Był malutkim, nieco nieprzytomnym czarodziejem z gniazdem siwych włosów na głowie.

- Alphard? Jak dobrze, możesz zabrać Harry'ego do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów i przestawić go pozostałym uczniom.

Alphard widocznie poweselał.

- A więc Slytherin, Harry?

Harry przytaknął. _Jeśli tam jest Riddle, to ja też tam będę._

- Oczywiście, Alphardzie, że Slytherin – zachichotał Dippet. – _Wszyscy _Blackowie lądują w Slytherinie. Cóż, pomijając tego nietypowego Arktura. Nie mam pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyć jego przypadek – Dippet uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. – A teraz, mój drogi, _naprawdę _muszę prosić cię o wybaczenie. Przez moje zaniedbanie nikt nie przyszedł po ciebie na stację w Hogsmeade. Przypominam sobie tylko, że jakiś czas temu miałem zamiar tego dopilnować – westchnął. – Niestety, nie jestem już taki młody jak kiedyś, a z wiekiem zaczyna się zapominać o niektórych rzeczach…

Potrząsnął głową ze smutkiem i wrócił do swojego gabinetu.

…

- A zatem, wszyscy! Kolejny nowy uczeń! Znalazłem go na błoniach. I _ten _jest w Slytherinie! – ogłosił Alphard w atmosferze zapierającego dech tryumfu. Promieniał dumą, jakby przybycie Harry'ego było jego własnym dziełem. Ślizgoni, którzy byli w pokoju wspólnym, spojrzeli na nowego ucznia z zainteresowaniem. – To Harry Black, mój daleki krewny – Alphard był wyraźnie zadowolony z tej nowo odkrytej więzi rodzinnej. – Jest też graczem quidditcha!

Harry rozejrzał się ciekawsko po lochu Ślizgonów, jednej z niewielu części Hogwartu, której nigdy nie poznał zbyt dokładnie. W swoich czasach był w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu tylko raz i nie tracił wtedy czasu na rozglądaniu się dookoła. Był za bardzo zajęty próbą dowiedzenia się, co Malfoy wie o dziedzicu Slythierina.

Pokojowi wspólnemu Ślizgnów brakowało ciepła i przytulności wieży Gryffindoru, choć z pewnością był elegancki w pewien posępny sposób. Ciemne zielone gobeliny zdobione dziwnymi alchemicznymi symbolami dekorowały ściany, a na błyszczącej mahoniowej posadzce znajdowały się skomplikowane mozaiki w kształcie żmij. Meble były stare, wyrzeźbione w zawiłe kształty i obite szmaragdowym aksamitem. Woskowe świece, migoczące w okazałych srebrnych kandelabrach, wprowadzały w pokoju miękki, złoty półmrok. Na niskim stoliku w środku pomieszczenia stała waza z pojedynczą ciemnoczerwoną różą, która odcinała się od nierzeczywistych zielonych cieni jak plama ostrego, zdecydowanego koloru.

Harry spojrzał z ciekawością na uczniów. Alphard zaczął przedstawiać mu wszystkich po kolei i Harry starał się jak mógł zapamiętać wszystkie imiona. Niektóre z nazwisk i twarzy były na wpół znajome: przystojny Cepheus Lestrange i uśmiechający się nieszczerze Adolphe Avery z pewnością byli ojcami śmierciożerców, których spotkał w przyszłości. Jasnowłosy Abraxas Malfoy musiał być dziadkiem Dracona. W jego wyglądzie było coś z anielskiej niewinności, co Harry'emu wydawało się mylące. Ten zadumany Ambrosius Fiume o wielkich, smutnych brązowych oczach musiał być przyszłym właścicielem Miodowego Królestwa. Harry dobrze pamiętał ich jedyne spotkanie w przyszłości. W pokoju była też słodka, brązowowłosa dziewczyna, nazywająca się Jane Selwyn… Tak koszmarnie przypominała swoją nienarodzoną córkę, Dolores Umbridge, że aż się wzdrygnął. Obok Jane stała blada dziewczyna o ciemnych włosach. Jej twarz wyglądała obco, ale Harry rozpoznał jej oczy: czarne jak onyks i zadziwiająco zimne, jakby były zupełnie pozbawione życia. Musiała być matką Snape'a, Eileen Prince, tak samo posępną i tajemniczą, jak jej przyszły syn.

I byli też inni, wiele innych. Harry w pewnym momencie stracił wątek. Ale coś, czemu nie mógł się oprzeć, przyciągało jego spojrzenie do cienistego kąta pokoju. Siedział w nim samotny chłopiec, pochylony nad książką. Uniósł wzrok i przez chwilę mu się przyglądał. Powoli podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i wkroczył w migocące światło świec.

Harry poczuł dreszcz przechodzący po plecach, kiedy jego spojrzenie napotkało czujne srebrzystoszare oczy. Przez chwilę Tom Riddle wpatrywał się w Harry'ego niczym zahipnotyzowany, a jego blada, przystojna twarz wyglądała, jakby ktoś wymalował na niej zachwyt. A później w ciszy, która zapadła, powiedział zbyt znajomym głosem:

- Harry Black? Myślę… Wydaje mi się, że już się kiedyś spotkaliśmy…

Harry'emu zaschło w ustach. O, Merlinie! Rozpoznaje mnie. Voldemort wie, kim jestem, jeszcze zanim się spotkaliśmy. To nie powinno było się wydarzyć… Być może nasze dziwne połączenie jest silniejsze niż sam czas… Harry powoli pokręcił głową.

- Nie – wyszeptał. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy się już kiedyś spotkali.

Lśniące srebrzyste spojrzenie spoczęło na twarzy Harry'ego.

- Ale wyglądasz jak ktoś, kogo już wcześniej widziałem. – Nagle Tom wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął sterczące włosy Harry'ego z czoła. – Ty… Ty masz bliznę. – Jego głos był cichszy od szeptu.

Harry stropił się.

- Tak. To był… Wypadek. Kiedy byłem dzieckiem.

- Naprawdę? – Tom badał jego bliznę, lekko dotykając jej palcem. – Jak dziwnie… - Harry oczekiwał palącego bólu, który poraził go wtedy, na cmentarzu, ale ten nie nadszedł. Zamiast niego poczuł coś dziwnego i mrowiącego.

- Co w tym dziwnego? – Harry z całych sił starał się zapanować nad swoim głosem i zmusił się do spojrzenia w oczy przyszłego Voldemorta.

Nagły uśmieszek zatańczył na bladej twarzy Toma.

- Od kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem, śniłem o chłopcu z blizną taką jak ta. Chłopak z moich snów nawet wyglądał trochę jak ty, Harry Blacku. Dziwne, czyż nie?

- Tak – szepnął Harry. – To bardzo… dziwne…

KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU PIERWSZEGO

* Tłumaczenie tytułu pożyczyłam z wiersza, moim zdaniem pasuje.

** W oryginale nazywa się „Arcturus Black". „Arktur" to spolszczona nazwa gwiazdy „Arcturus", jednej z jaśniejszych na niebie. Zainteresowanych odsyłam tutaj: pl. wikipedia. org/wiki/Arktur


	2. Chapter 2

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i alerty :)

**angelika**, Paimont jest też autorką _To kill _i _Surrender_, jeśli to coś wyjaśnia. Poza tym, jak inaczej napisać ficka o dwóch osobach, które _nie mogą _się spotkać w tym samym czasie, jeśli nie cofając jedną do przeszłości/wysyłając drugą w przyszłość? Niemniej, rozumiem i nawet podzielam zdanie :)

**Aka**, ten fick ma co prawda kilka miejsc, które nie do końca mi się podobają, ale zapewniam, że zakończenie do nich nie należy. Ostatni rozdział, moim zdaniem, ładnie wpisuje się w całość i nawet niesie pewne przesłanie. Choć niektórzy pewnie mogą uznać, że nadinterpretuję. Sama będziesz miała okazję przekonać się o tym już za kilka rozdziałów, bo całość ma ich tylko dziesięć. Nie będzie żadnych nie-wiem-jak-wspaniałych-i-nie-książkowych mocy, wampirów ani wydumanych konfliktów tragicznych. Bohaterów nie-książkowych też właściwie nie ma, więc mam nadzieję, że będzie się dobrze czytało.

Wszystkim życzę miłego czytania. No i pamiętajcie, że komentarze karmią wena :)

_**Rozdział 2 **_

Płomienie wyblakłych woskowych świec, trzepoczące w srebrnych ściennych lichtarzach, rzucały słaby blask nad łóżkami w dormitorium Slytherinu. Srebrne satynowe prześcieradła migotały w ich świetle, a twarze chłopców, białe owale, odcinały się na tle poduszek, zupełnie jakby w pokoju nie było żadnego światła.

Harry siedział na łóżku, słuchając cichych, regularnych oddechów swoich współlokatorów. Było już dobrze po północy.

_Wszyscy śpią. Już czas._

Harry sięgnął pod satynową poduszkę i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, rozpaczliwie starając się powstrzymać drżenie ręki. Cicho wyślizgnął się z łóżka. Czarna marmurowa posadzka była lodowata, kiedy dotknął jej gołymi stopami. Nagle, z niedorzeczną nostalgią, przypomniał sobie szkarłatno-złote dywany w dormitorium Gryffindoru z niedorzeczną nostalgią. Po chwili zaklął bezgłośnie. Miał właśnie popełnić morderstwo, a przejmował się zimną podłogą?

Łóżko Toma Riddle'a znajdowało się tylko o kilka kroków od jego własnego. Harry silniej chwycił różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę śpiącego chłopca, a jego serce zaczęło bić gwałtowniej. _Jeden__ musi__ zginąć__ z__ ręki__ drugiego.__ Tak __właśnie __musi__ być,__ Tom.__ Muszę__ zabić__ Voldemorta._

Tom poruszył się lekko we śnie. Jego ciemne rzęsy uniosły się i opadły miękko na blade policzki, ale nie otworzył oczu.

_Voldemort?_ Harry stał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w twarz, która powinna być znajoma. Czy ta uderzająco urocza twarz śpiącego chłopca była zupełnie pozbawiona szalonych rysów Voldemorta? A może w konturach twarzy Toma istniało drobne podobieństwo do przyszłego Czarnego Pana? Jednak twarz Voldemorta miała nienaturalny, pozbawiony kolorytu odcień, podczas gdy kremowa skóra Toma była lekko zarumieniona wzdłuż kości policzkowych. Harry spróbował wyobrazić sobie szkarłatne oczy patrzące na niego z anielskiej twarzy Toma. Oczy _Voldemorta._ Jednak w następnej chwili wspomnienie oczu Toma, które widział zaledwie kilka godzin temu, o barwie płynnego srebra, wkradło się nieproszone do umysłu Harry'ego. Nie, nie wyglądał jak Voldemort… Wargi Voldemorta były cienkie i zupełnie pozbawione krwi, a usta Toma, ciemnoróżowe w bladym świetle, z delikatnie wygiętą dolną wargą… Ciemne loki Toma znajdowały się w nieładzie, ponieważ poruszał głową w trakcie snu. Najprawdopodobniej sterczałyby rano bardziej niż włosy Harry'ego. Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, starając sobie przypomnieć twarz matki, którą widział na zdjęciach i ojca… Próbował przypomnieć sobie Cedrica i uczucie mrożącego krew w żyłach przerażenia, nawiedzające go w snach przez cały zeszły rok. _Voldemort.__ Voldemort __zrobi __te __wszystkie __straszne __rzeczy,__ ale__ ja __mogę __zmienić __bieg __czasu __w__ tej __właśnie __chwili._

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Podniósł swoją różdżkę i wycelował nią w śpiącego chłopca.

- _Ava__… __Avada__ Kedavra_! – Jego szept zabrzmiał nienaturalnie głośno w cichym pokoju. Ale z różdżki drżącej w ręce Harry'ego nawet nie posypały się zielone iskry. Zamiast tego uparcie udawała martwą. Harry zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu. Różdżka wyślizgnęła się z jego ręki i upadła na marmurową podłogę z głuchym odgłosem.

Tom musiał to usłyszeć, bo poruszył się pod satynowym prześcieradłem, a jego wargi się rozchyliły. Uleciał z nich cichy szept:

- Harry…

Harry z powrotem opadł na swoje łóżko. Westchnął ciężko i schował głowę w dłoniach. Zabicie Czarnego Pana najwyraźniej nie było tak proste, jak to sobie wyobrażał.

…

- _Kolejny_ Black? – Slughorn wpatrywał się w Harry'ego z wyrazem czystego zachwytu.

- Jeden z najmniej znanych, sir – wymamrotał Harry, przeglądając swój podręcznik eliksirów.

Slughorn zachichotał.

- Naprawdę? To śmieszne, ale Arktur powiedział dokładnie to samo… Czy zdążyliście się już poznać?

Harry rozejrzał się po klasie, szukając tajemniczego Arktura. Tam! To musiał być ten chłopak w rogu klasy, który śmiał się razem z Johnem Lupinem i całkowicie ignorował Slughorna. Ale… Ale czy to nie był… _Syriusz_? Harry z ciekawością wpatrywał się w chłopaka z długimi ciemnymi włosami i szarymi oczami. Jego serce zaczęło gwałtownie bić. _Syriusz?__ Czy__ to __mógłbyś__ być __ty, __jakimś __cudem,__ tutaj __i__ w__ tym__ czasie? __Śmiejący __się __podczas__ eliksirów __razem__ z__ ojcem __Remusa? _Arktur Black odwrócił się, ciągle wyszczerzony, w stronę Harry'ego. Jego oczy były szare i błyszczące, niesamowicie podobne do tych Syriusza. Ale jego twarz… Serce Harry'ego zwolniło. Nie. To nie mógł być Syriusz. Arktur nie miał tych ostrych dołeczków w policzkach, a rysy jego twarzy były bardziej miękkie. Nie Syriusz. Inny Black.

Podręcznik eliksirów Arktura upadł na podłogę z głuchym łoskotem. Chłopak wpatrywał się w Harry'ego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Zaskoczony szept wydostał się z jego ust:

- Ale… Ale ty… Nie. _Nie__ możesz_ być…

- Ach, więc jednak się _znacie_? – Slughorn spoglądał na nich z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Nie wydaje mi się – głos Arktura był ochrypły. – On… On tylko przypomina mi kogoś, to wszystko. Zadziwiający zbieg okoliczności, nic więcej. Jak… Jak masz na imię, powtórz jeszcze raz?

Slughorn westchnął.

- W ogóle nie słuchałeś, kiedy go przedstawiałem, prawda, Arkturze? Naprawdę powinieneś zwracać więcej uwagi na to, co mówię na zajęciach. To Harry Black, nowy uczeń Slytherinu.

- Och.

Jeśli imię „Harry" było znajome Arkturowi, zdecydowanie nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Jedynie zerknął na Harry'ego z ciekawością, po czym powoli pokręcił głową.

- Harry jest nowym szukającym Slytherinu – Alphard aż promieniał.

- _Ty __też _grasz w quidditcha? – oczy Arktura zwęziły się, kiedy przyglądał się dokładnie Harry'emu.

- Dokładnie tak – odparł spokojnie Tom Riddle. – Wczoraj w nocy obserwowałem go, kiedy grał. Muszę przyznać, że jest najlepszym graczem quidditcha, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem.

- Lepszy niż _Arktur_? – krępy uczeń z czupryną jasnych włosów spojrzał na niego. – W żadnym przeklętym wypadku!

_Szalonooki Moody?_

Tom spojrzał na niego chłodno.

- Arktur może być dobry, Moody, ale nasz nowy szukający jest znacznie szybszy. Zobaczysz.

- No proszę! Cóż, w takim razie będziemy mieli ciekawe zakończenie sezonu quidditcha! – Slughorn zatarł ręce. – Może wśród nas znajdują się dwie przyszłe gwiazdy! – _Przyszłe?_ Cóż, Slughorn miał rację przynajmniej w tym przypadku. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać ironicznego uśmiechu. Z jakiegoś powodu Arktur nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko do swojej książki. – W takim razie sprawdźmy, czy są wśród nas także utalentowani twórcy eliksirów, dobrze?

Harry jęknął, kiedy przeczytał szczegółową instrukcję na tablicy. Czyjaś ręka nieśmiało pociągnęła za jego rękaw. Harry uniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Eileen Prince.

- Nie martw się, Harry – szepnęła. – Jestem dobra w eliksirach, pomogę ci. – Jej ciemne oczy zamigotały. – Właściwie eksperymentowałam już z ulepszeniami części przepisów. O, spójrz, pokażę ci…

…

- Arktur! – Harry dogonił Gryfona w sieni. Arktur, który rozmawiał właśnie z Lupinem, odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

- Witaj, Harry Blacku. – Głos Arktura nie był szczególnie przyjazny. Być może nie lubił Ślizgonów. – Jesteś całkiem niezły w eliksirach, no nie? Stary Slughorn będzie chciał uczynić cię częścią swojej stałej kolekcji po dzisiejszych zajęciach, jestem o tym przekonany.

Harry skrzywił się.

- O, Boże, tylko nie to.

Lupin wyszczerzył się.

- Widzisz? Mówiłem, że jest w porządku, Arkturze. Nawet jeśli jest w Slytherinie. Alphard powiedział, że różni się od pozostałych.

- A więc jesteś przyjacielem Alpharda? – Arktur uważnie przypatrywał się Harry'emu. Ten przytaknął. Czemu tak dziwnie na niego patrzył? – Chciałbym być dobry z eliksirów – wymamrotał Arktur. – Ale po prostu ich nie znoszę. Dziwne składniki i paskudne zapachy… - zmarszczył nos.

- Och, też nie jestem w nich szczególnie dobry – zapewnił pospiesznie Harry. – Slughorn po prostu tak pomyślał, bo Eileen Prince mi pomagała.

- Eileen Prince ci _pomogła_? – Lupin wpatrywał się w niego ze zdumieniem. – Proszę, proszę, musisz sobie dobrze radzić z dziewczynami, Harry! Eileen zazwyczaj nawet się nie odzywa, tylko siedzi i rozmyśla we własnym towarzystwie. Zawsze trzyma się na uboczu.

- To musi być rodzinne – mruknął Arktur, biorąc wdech.

- _Co?_ – Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Nic takiego – Arktur zmieszał się. – Musimy iść, jesteśmy już spóźnieni na wróżbiarstwo! – Przebiegł przez korytarz, a ciemne włosy opadały mu na ramiona.

…

- Przepowiadanie przyszłości – powiedziała cicho profesor Inigo Imago* – jest najtrudniejszym z magicznych przedmiotów. Jako że możemy ujrzeć tylko zamazany obraz tego, co ma się wydarzyć, przyszłość zawsze spowija całun tajemnicy i niepewności. Ludzkie serce jest pełne kaprysów. Przyszłość, która ma się wydarzyć, może paść ofiarą naszego pośpiechu lub impulsywnego postępowania. Przeznaczeniem mężczyzny przechadzającego się ulicą może być odnalezienie swojej pokrewnej duszy po skręceniu w róg. Jednak on zdecyduje, bez żadnego ważnego powodu, zatrzymać się i zamiast tego kupić gazetę. Zaabsorbowany kilkoma zupełnie nieważnymi informacjami, przejdzie obojętnie obok tego, co Pani Los mu przeznaczyła. Nie rzuci jej nawet drugiego spojrzenia.

Tom podniósł wzrok.

- Ale czy ten mężczyzna nie poczułby, że coś jest nie tak, pani profesor? Czy nie miałby, na przykład, tajemniczych snów o kimś, kogo nigdy nie widział? – Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

- Być może tak właśnie by się stało – siwa nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się. – I właśnie dlatego musimy się nauczyć, jak interpretować nasze sny. Mogą być one zapowiedzią tego, co jest dla nas widoczne jedynie przelotnie… A teraz spójrzcie, proszę, na stronę 42, gdzie znajdziecie listę często pojawiających się symboli sennych. Pracując w parach, zacznijcie zapisywać swoje ostatnie sny, zwracając szczególną uwagę na wszelkiego rodzaju nietypowe lub zdumiewające obrazy.

- Tutaj, Harry! Szybko! – Aphard pomachał do niego gorączkowo. – Próbuję unikać Sybilli – dodał szeptem, kiedy Harry opadł na krzesło obok niego. – To ta dziwna dziewczyna w okularach. Zawsze przewiduje moją śmierć. To okropnie przygnębiające. Och, spójrz, Tom nie miał dzisiaj szczęścia, musi z nią pracować. Nasłucha się o swoich tragicznych zgonach. Cóż, lepiej żeby to był on niż ja.

Harry obrócił się i zobaczył Sybillę Trelawney, która wpatrywała się w Toma z wielkim współczuciem.

- Och, biedny, biedny chłopcze! – wyszeptała. – Widzę zamgloną postać, która zbliża się w twoim kierunku, kiedy spokojnie śpisz. Jej różdżka jest uniesiona. Wypowiada słowa klątwy uśmiercającej…

- Wszystko w porządku, Arkturze? – Harry usłyszał głos Johna Lupina, dobiegający z bliska. – Drżysz.

- Wszystko… Wszystko w porządku – wyszeptał Arktur. – Po prostu od słów Sybilli przechodzą mnie ciarki. Dobra, gdzie byliśmy? Śniłeś o dziecku z turkusowymi włosami? Jestem pewien, że to symbol… To może oznaczać… Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś być ostrożny, _bardzo_ ostrożny. Nigdy nie obrażaj wilkołaka albo zemści się on na twoim pierwszym dziecku… Po prostu o tym pamiętaj, John.

John Lupin kartkował gorączkowo swój podręcznik wróżbiarstwa.

- Gdzie żeś _to_ znalazł? Nie widzę tutaj nic takiego…

Harry przyjrzał się z namysłem Arkturowi. _A__ więc __znasz __Remusa?__ I__ Snape__'__a?__ Kim __ty __na __Merlina_ jesteś, _Arkturze __Blacku? __Syriuszem,__ mimo __wszystko?_

…

- A więc mogę w każdej chwili umrzeć, jak słyszę – Tom Riddle opadł na trawę przy jeziorze, tuż obok Harry'ego.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, zanim odważył się spojrzeć w górę.

- Praca z Sybillą w parze podczas wróżbiarstwa potrafi wytrącić z równowagi, no nie?

- Do pewnego stopnia – Tom uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął na trawie. – Następnym razem to _ty_ będziesz przewidywał moją przyszłość, a nie ona. – Zamknął oczy i ziewnął.

- Jaką chciałbyś mieć w takim razie przyszłość, Tom? – Harry starał się mówić normalnie, ale jego głos drżał.

Tom zaśmiał się cicho.

- Och, chciałbym być niewiarygodnie bogaty i niesamowicie potężny.

- Niesamowicie potężny? – Harry zerknął na Toma. – Tak, potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że taki będziesz…

- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – Tom otworzył oczy. – Dobrze. W takim razie twoje przepowiadanie przyszłości podoba mi się o wiele bardziej niż w wykonaniu Sybilli. – Jego srebrzystoszare oczy błyszczały. – Powiedz mi w takim razie, Harry, co jeszcze widzisz w mojej przyszłości.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Ja…

- Och, nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, Harry! Jesteś gorszy niż ona. Chcę, żebyś przepowiedział mi wspaniałą przyszłość.

Harry starał się uśmiechnąć.

- Co w takim razie jeszcze powinno wydarzyć się w przyszłości, Tom? Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś już bogaty i potężny. Czego jeszcze byś chciał?

Tom zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Później westchnął.

- Chciałbym iść ulicą i skręcić w róg w odpowiedniej chwili, żeby zobaczyć tego, kogo powinienem. Jak myślisz, Harry, czy to się wydarzy?

Harry spuścił wzrok.

- Nie wiem. Być może tak, Tom. Nie mam pojęcia…

- Cóż, to było zachęcające! – Tom usiadł pośród trawy. – Wystarczy tych przepowiedni. Znajdźmy coś lepszego do roboty.

- Na przykład co?

Tom wyciągnął z kieszeni szat zniszczoną książkę.

- Znalazłem to w bibliotece któregoś dnia, w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Możesz iść tam, kiedykolwiek zechcesz. Slughorn zawsze podpisze ci pozwolenie, jeśli powiesz mu, że potrzebujesz dodatkowych wiadomości do wypracowania. Spójrz, ta książka nazywa się "Sekretna historia Hogwartu" i zawiera w sobie bardzo ciekawe informacje.

- Na jaki temat?

Tom uśmiechnął się.

- Na temat tego wszystkiego, czego nauczyciele nie chcą, żebyśmy się dowiedzieli. Jak na przykład Komnata Tajemnic. Została wybudowana przez samego Salazara Slytherina i nikt jeszcze nie był w stanie jej odnaleźć. Ale tutaj jest kilka intrygujących wskazówek. Chodź, Harry, zobaczmy, czy uda nam się znaleźć ją we dwójkę!

- Nie! – Harry wpatrywał się w Toma z przerażeniem. – Potwór… Nie możesz…

- Och, więc słyszałeś o potworze? Ostatnio natknąłem się na wzmianki o nim w legendzie. A gdzie _ty _słyszałeś o potworze Salazara?

- Biblioteka… rodzinna… - głos Harry'ego się załamał.

- Naprawdę? – Tom uniósł brew. – Chciałbym w takim razie kiedyś ją zobaczyć! I nie powinieneś martwić się o tego mitycznego potwora. Nawet jeśli wciąż istnieje, jestem pewien, że potrafię go kontrolować. Rzuć na to okiem. – Wyciągnął swoją cisową różdżkę z szat. – _Serpensortia!_ – Na trawie pojawił się mały szary wąż o ciemnych, błyszczących jak diamenty plamkach. Tom spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. – Mam umiejętność, którą posiada bardzo niewielu czarodziei, Harry. _Zatańcz__ dla __mnie, __wężu!_ – Wąż zaczął się poruszać w dziwnych, hipnotyzujących spiralach, kiedy tylko usłyszał komendę wydaną w wężomowie. – Jest mi posłuszny – wyszeptał Tom. – I mam powód, by sądzić, że potwór Slytherina także jest jakimś rodzajem węża. Czy wiesz, że Salazar Slytherin był wężousty, tak jak ja? Chodźmy znaleźć tę komnatę, co?

- _Przestań__ tańczyć_ – Harry wysyczał gwałtownie do węża. Ten natychmiast przestał, zastygając w połowie ruchu i pozostał w tej pozie w trawie. – _Nie,__ Tom! __Nie __będziesz __szukać __tej __komnaty. __Nie__ pozwolę __ci! _– gwałtownie rzucił się w kierunku Toma i popchnął go mocno na ziemię. Przewrócili się obaj, lądując na miękkiej trawie, zaplątani, Harry na górze. Spoglądał w błyszczące oczy przyszłego Czarnego Pana. Twarz Toma znajdowała się tak blisko jego własnej, że mógł poczuć jego szeleszczący ciepły oddech na swojej własnej twarzy. Twarz Toma przybrała dziwny wyraz.

- _Też__ jesteś __wężousty, __Harry? __Tak __jak__ ja?_

- _Załóżmy __się __o__ to, __Riddle _– wysyczał Harry. – _Zapanuję __nad __bazyliszkiem__ w__ Komnacie,__ żeby __uśmiercić __go __mieczem,__ zanim __pozwolę__ ci __nasłać __go __na __niewinnych__ ludzi __i __zgubić __szkołę._

- Proszę, proszę, proszę! – zimny głos Arktura Blacka zabrzmiał tuż za nimi. – Dwóch ślizgońskich wężoustych! Ćwiczycie Czarną Magię, no nie? I patrząc na rozwój wypadków zaraz pewnie się pocałujecie. _Mówiłem_ ci, John, że nie można ufać Ślizgonom, prawda? Okazuje się, że mimo wszystko miałem rację w stosunku do Harry'ego.

KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU DRUGIEGO

* „Inigo" to angielska wersja hiszpańskiego męskiego (!) imienia „Íñigo", pochodzącego od łacińskiego „ignotus" (nieświadomy); „imago" z kolei to owad dorosły


	3. Chapter 3

Dziękuję ponownie za komentarze, aż przyjemnie wstawiać nowy rozdział :) Moja beta jest naprawdę wspaniała :)

**ewa**, w tym rozdziale okaże się, że nie tylko Harry nie może zapić Toma... miłego czytania! :)

**italiana**, tak jakoś wyszło :"DD Także ze względu na pairing, muszę przyznać. Czapka z głowy dla bety, zdecydowanie tak. Dla mnie... no dobra, dla mnie też ;) Bardzo chętnie wezmę się za tłumaczenie czegoś, co mi polecisz. Obecnie nie mam żadnego tekstu na oku, niestety. A zabawa w tłumacza bardzo mi się spodobała.

_**Rozdział 3**_

Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Zbyt wiele myśli kłębiło się w jego głowie. Arktur Black, który wyglądał _prawie_ tak samo jak Syriusz. Arktur Black, który został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Arktur Black, który zdawał się być, dokładnie tak samo jak Harry, podróżnikiem w czasie. Kim on właściwie _był _i co tutaj robił? Czy on _także _przybył tutaj z zamiarem zabicia Toma Riddle'a?

Harry westchnął i schował głowę w chłodnej, gładkiej satynie poduszki. Nie pomogło mu to w odnalezieniu odpowiedzi na żadne z pytań. Myśli ciągle wirowały w jego głowie. Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle, który śnił o chłopcu z blizną. Tom Riddle, który wciąż szukał Komnaty Tajemnic. Tom Riddle, który miał stać się Voldemortem. Chociaż nim nie był. Jeszcze nie. Tom Riddle, którego oddech wydawał się taki ciepły, kiedy dotykał twarzy Harry'ego.

_Co __to __za __hałas?_ Ten cichy szmer otwieranych drzwi? Czyżby ktoś wymykał się z dormitorium nocą? Harry leżał spokojnie, nasłuchując. Miękkie kroki zbliżały się do jego łóżka poprzez marmurową posadzkę… Nie, nikt nie wyślizgiwał się z dormitorium. Ktoś się do niego _wślizgiwał._ Jakie to dziwne…

Harry leżał bez ruchu, udając, że śpi. Włosy, znajdujące się w wiecznym nieporządku, częściowo zasłaniały jego twarz. Nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek mógł zauważyć jego otwarte oczy. Chyba że patrzyłby _naprawdę_ z małej odległości… Ciemna sylwetka szła slalomem przez pokój, po kolei pochylając się nad śpiącymi chłopcami i spoglądając na każdą z mijanych twarzy.

Cień zatrzymał się przy łóżku Riddle'a.

- _Tutaj_ jesteś – wyszeptał cicho głos.

Harry wytężył wzrok, starając się dostrzec cokolwiek poprzez kosmyki czarnych włosów. Szaty Gryffindoru? Jakim cudem _Gryfon_ byłby w stanie wejść do dormitorium Slytherinu w środku nocy? Długie, ciemne włosy zalśniły w świetle świec._ Arktur __Black? __Co __on __tutaj __robi?__ I __to __w__ dodatku__ w __środku __nocy? _W następnej chwili Harry zrozumiał z całkowitą jasnością, co Arktur ma zamiar zrobić. Gryfon wyciągnął różdżkę ze swoich szat i wycelował ją w Riddle'a.

- Najwyraźniej Sybilla przynajmniej raz przepowiedziała przyszłość poprawnie, Tom – powiedział półgłosem. – Umrzesz, _Lordzie__ Voldemorcie_. Nie zdążysz zaszkodzić nikomu więcej.

Harry, wstrzymując oddech, czekał na klątwę uśmiercającą, ale Arktur najwyraźniej zaczął się wahać. Przeczesał palcami swoje ciemne włosy i spoglądał z niepewnością na śpiącego przed nim chłopaka.

- Cholera. To byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze, gdyby chociaż wyglądał bardziej jak on – wymamrotał młodociany morderca. – Dlaczego musi mieć twarz jak jakiś cholerny _anioł_?

_Aż__ za __dobrze __wiem,__ jak__ się__ czujesz, __Arkturze! _Harry czuł, że serce dziko wali mu w piersiach. Miał przedziwną chęć wyskoczyć z łóżka i wytrącić różdżkę z chwiejącej się ręki Arktura. Jęknął w duchu. _Merlinie! __Hermiona __miała__ rację. __Naprawdę __mam__ coś __w__ rodzaju __kompleksu__ bohatera, __prawda?__Nie__ chcę __pozwolić __na__ śmierć k__ogokolwiek,__ nawet __Toma __Riddle__'__a. __Cóż,__ jeśli __naprawdę__ pragnę __uratować __ludzkie __istnienia, __wiele __ludzkich __istnień, __powinienem__ pozwolić __Arkturowi__ zrobić __to, __co__ zamierza.__ Muszę __mu__ pozwolić __zabić__ Voldemorta.__ Sam__ już__ zdążyłem__ niechlubnie __zawalić __swoje __zadanie.__ Teraz __nie__ muszę __robić __wiele, __tylko __pozostać __cicho __i __pozwolić__ tajemniczemu __Arkturowi __uratować __życie __wszystkich__ przyszłych__ ofiar __Voldemorta __za __pomocą __jednej, __szybkiej __zabijającej __klątwy._Czemu zajmowało mu to tak tyle czasu? Arktur najwyraźniej był czymś rozproszony.

- Cholera. On jest… _piękny_. Czemu, do cholery, on musi być taki piękny? – Różdżka Arktura zadrżała w trzymającej ją dłoni. Stał tam przez kilka chwil w oczywistej rozterce, wpatrując się w Toma. – _Nie __jestem_ gejem, niezależnie od tego, co myślą moi głupi przyjaciele – wymamrotał do samego siebie. – Nic o mnie nie wiedzą. Podobają mi się _dziewczyny_, na litość boską! Nie faceci. A już w szczególności nie _on__… _– Z jego ust wydobyło się lekkie westchnienie. W następnej chwili nachylał się nad łóżkiem i przyciskał usta do bladego czoła Toma, a później do jego warg. Tom westchnął miękko, a przerażony Arktur natychmiast od niego odskoczył. – Och, Merlinie! – spojrzał na Toma, wytrzeszczając oczy w kiepskim świetle. – Co ja właśnie _zrobiłem_, do cholery? Powinienem go _zabić_, na litość Merlina! Jestem taki żałosny! To będzie trudniejsze, niż podejrzewałem… – Powoli pokręcił głową.

Harry zamknął oczy. Słyszał kroki Arktura, wycofujące się w kierunku drzwi, a następnie ciche skrzypienie ciężkich dębowych drzwi, które otworzyły się i zamknęły.

_Arktur __Black__ też__ nie __mógł__ zabić __Toma __Riddle__'__a. _Harry czuł dziwną ulgę na myśl o tym.

Tom znów przewrócił się we śnie.

- _Wróć__ tutaj__… _– Kiedy wyszeptał te słowa w wężomowie, jego wargi wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Ciemne, pełne wargi, nad którymi Arktur pochylał się jeszcze chwilę temu…

Harry nagle poczuł, że zdecydowanie _mógłby_ rzucić klątwę uśmiercającą. Wiedział, po prostu _wiedział,_że gdyby wypowiedział słowa _Avada __Kedavra_, zielone iskry wyleciałyby z jego różdżki i dosięgłyby ofiary, od razu ją zabijając.

Jedyny problem stanowił fakt, że to nie _Toma_ chciał zabić, ale tego przeklętego _Arktura,_ który nieproszony krążył po nocy i całował ludzi.

Harry ponownie ukrył twarz w poduszce i jęknął.

…

- Co, na Merlina, stało się Arkturowi? – John Lupin brzmiał na wyraźnie zirytowanego. – Mecz może się zacząć w każdej chwili, a on _wciąż_siedzi na trybunach, szczerząc się do tych Krukonek. ARKTUR, MASZ SIĘ NATYCHMIAST STAMTĄD WYNOSIĆ!

- Ktoś rzucił na niego urok. Jestem o tym przekonany – Alastor Moody wyglądał ponuro. – Cały dzień dziwnie się zachowywał. Flirtował z każdą dziewczyną w zasięgu wzroku.

- No właśnie - Algie Longbottom, o twarzy okrągłej jak księżyc, zmarszczył brwi. – Moja dziewczyna, Enid, widziała, jak Arktur puszcza jej całusa przez korytarz. Komplementował też jej… eeee… biust. Była _bardzo_ zła. Rzecz jasna, mało brakowało, a przeklęłaby go na całe życie.

- Być może Arktur chce coś udowodnić – głos ścigającej Gryfonów, Minerwy McGonagall, brzmiał dobitnie oschle.

Moody uparcie potrząsnął głową.

- Przeklęty – powtórzył mrocznie. – Jest tylko jedno wyjaśnienie. Podwalanie się do Enid to jedno – wybacz, Longbottom, ale _naprawdę_ niezła z niej laska – niemniej zauważyłem, że Arktur flirtował z Jane Sewlyn w czasie numerologii. Na to _nie__ma_ żadnego normalnego wyjaśnienia. Ta dziewczyna wygląda jak ropucha.

- Wcale _nie_! – stwierdził Algie Longbottom ze wzburzeniem. – Jest idealnie obrzydliwa!

Moody lekko zmarszczył brwi.

- Tak, dokładnie o to mi chodziło, Longbottom.

John Lupin wyglądał na zmartwionego.

- Być może Arktur wypił jakiś rodzaj eliksiru miłosnego? Nie, to niemożliwe. Po wypiciu Amortencji zakochałby się w _jednej_ dziewczynie, nie we _wszystkich_.

- Eliksir? – Moody powoli pokiwał głową. – Możesz być na dobrym tropie, Lupin. Zauważyłem, że Arktur, kiedy myśli, że nikt nie patrzy, łyka coś ze swojej tajemniczej butelki. Chowa ją w szatach. To prawdopodobnie coś _o__ wiele__bardziej_ złowieszczego niż eliksir miłosny.

- Jakieś problemy z szukającym, Lupin? – Tom rzucił kapitanowi Gryfonów spojrzenie pełne udawanego współczucia. – Wcale _nie__ musimy_ grać, gdybyście, na przykład, chcieli poddać się bez walki.

- Nasz szukający będzie tutaj w ciągu trzydziestu sekund, Riddle – odparła Minerwa McGonagall podniesionym głosem. Odeszła, stąpając ciężko, żeby odciągnąć Arktura od trybun. Jej włosy, splecione w długie warkocze, powiewały za nią. Harry nie zdołał usłyszeć, co mówiła do chłopaka, ale jej słowa musiały odnieść skutek, bo Arktur już kilka chwil później podążał za nią na boisko. Wyglądał na raczej zażenowanego.

- Ledwie pan zdążył, panie Black – nauczyciel latania spoglądał surowo na Arktura. Był małym i żylastym obcokrajowcem, którego imienia Harry nie dosłyszał. – Drużyny, proszę zająć miejsca.

Dwa zespoły zajęły pozycje. Z jednej strony Arktur Black, John Lupin, Algie Longbottom, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall i dwóch chłopaków, Frobisher i Sloper, razem tworzący zespół Gryfonów. Z drugiej strony gracze Slytherinu: Harry, Tom, Abraxas Malfoy, Cepheus Lestrange, Alphard Black, Orion Black, który był na trzecim roku i wyglądał jak radosna miniaturka Syriusza, oraz chłopak o imieniu Crockett. Trochę dziwnie było grać w quidditcha, mając na sobie srebrno-zielone szaty. W spojrzeniu Harry'ego pojawił się zazdrosny błysk, kiedy patrzył na Arktura, wyglądającego bardzo przystojnie w czerwono-złotych kolorach Gryffindoru.

Tom położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Powodzenia, Harry. Pokaż im, co potrafisz.

- Jasne, w porządku, pokażę im. – Harry nie spuszczał wzroku z Arktura.

Tom zaśmiał się.

- Masz w sobie odpowiedniego ducha! – delikatnie rozczochrał włosy Harry'ego. Przez twarz Arktura przemknął wyraz głębokiej irytacji.

Złoty znicz został wypuszczony w jasne wiosenne powietrze, od razu znikając w podmuchu ruchu i światła, a pozostałe piłki podążyły za nim. Harry pochylił się nad trzonkiem miotły, szukając jakiegokolwiek znaku obecności złotej piłeczki. _Tam!_ Kątem oka wychwycił nieznaczny ruch… Harry wystrzelił przed siebie i usłyszał pomruk wydany przez tłum poniżej. Srebrna Strzała, którą dostał dzięki dobremu sercu Dumbledore'a, okazała się o wiele wolniejsza od mioteł, do których przyzwyczaił się w przyszłości. W zamian za to była niesamowicie wyczulona na ruchy gracza i jeśli tylko ustawiło się _pod __tym_ kątem, wydobycie z niej odrobiny przyzwoitej prędkości było całkowicie możliwe.

Niestety, Arktur Black zdawał się być w każdym calu tak szybki na _swojej_ Srebrnej Strzale jak Harry. Gryfon w czerwonych szatach ścigał Harry'ego poprzez pachnące wiosną powietrze. Niebezpieczny błysk w jego szarych oczach sugerował, że nie da dotknąć Harry'emu znicza, jeśli tylko _on _miał coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii.

Harry zmienił kierunek lotu i Arktur postąpił tak samo. Harry jęknął. Czemu Arktur latał za nim w kółko? _Odfruń __i __sam__ zacznij __szukać __tego __cholernego __znicza,__ Arkturze!__ I__ przestań __mnie__ śledzić, __gdziekolwiek __bym__ nie __poleciał! __Na __Merlina, __jaki __on __jest __wnerwiający!__ Przestań __za __mną__ latać__ albo __pokażę__ ci __kilka __sztuczek__ z _mojej _przyszłości, __które __z__ pewnością __ci __się__ nie __spodobają!_

_Chwileczkę__… _Harry nagle się uśmiechnął. _Nie,__ wszystko __w__ porządku, __Arkturze. __Po __prostu __śledź __mnie __dalej. _Harry gwałtownie skręcił w lewo i Arktur oczywiście zrobił to samo.

Słyszał, jak wiele metrów niżej nauczyciel latania zasypywał zebranych swoimi podekscytowanymi komentarzami:

- A Orion Black zbliża się do obręczy! O, dobry strzał! Ale obrońca Gryfonów, Minerwa McGonagall, znowu spektakularnie broni… Gdzie się podział znicz? Obaj szukający zdają się lecieć w tym samym kierunku. Zaraz, chwileczkę, najwidoczniej coś zaczęło się wreszcie dziać. Najprawdopodobniej szukający Ślizgonów dostrzegł znicza! Leci w kierunku… _Na__ brodę __Merlina!_

Harry usłyszał pomruk wielu głosów wydany przez tłum, kiedy nagle zanurkował w kierunku ziemi znajdującej się wiele mil pod nim, rozpościerając dłoń, jakby miał właśnie złapać znicza. Zerknął szybko nad swoim ramieniem. Tak, Arktur ciągle znajdował się tuż za nim. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie i zmierzał prosto w kierunku powierzchni boiska, a otaczające go kształty były rozmazane przez prędkość, z jaką się poruszał. Mógł poczuć podmuch miotły Arktura, który znajdował się na wyciągnięcie ręki i wciąż się zbliżał…

W ostatniej możliwej chwili, cale od ziemi, Harry wyprostował swoją miotłę i wzbił się z powrotem w powietrze.

- Uch! – Arktur uderzył w grunt z głuchym łupnięciem. Harry rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie, a później poszybował w górę i złapał znicza, który bezszelestnie unosił się w powietrzu nad obręczami Gryfonów. Tłum siedział w pełnej zdumienia ciszy przez kilka chwil, a później wybuchł gorączkowym aplauzem i wiwatami.

John Lupin wytrzeszczał oczy na Harry'ego.

- Czekaj, co się właściwie _stało_? Czy ty po prostu _udawałeś_, że widzisz znicz na dole, żeby Arktur podążył za tobą?

- To było genialne, do cholery! – oczy Abraxasa Malfoya błyszczały.

- Fantastycznie, Harry! – Tom Riddle wybuchnął śmiechem. – Jakim cudem _to_ wymyśliłeś? Nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś podobnym!

- Ani ja – na twarzy nauczyciela latania widniał wyraźny zachwyt, kiedy patrzył na Harry'ego. – Co za genialny z punktu widzenia taktyki ruch! _Muszę_ sam tego spróbować, kiedy wrócę do Polski tego lata, żeby grać dla Goblinów z Grodziska*! – zachichotał. – Moi przeciwnicy nie będą nawet wiedzieli, co ich uderzyło!

Harry wpatrywał się w niego.

- Gra pan dla Goblinów z Grodziska, sir?

Mały czarodziej wyszczerzył się.

- Dokładnie, panie Black. Jestem ich szukającym.

- Ale… Ale w takim razie musi być pan… eee… _Józefem__ Wrońskim_? – Harry zamrugał w zdumieniu. _Czy__ właśnie __nauczyłem__ Wrońskiego __Zwodu__ Wrońskiego?__O,__ nie, __głowa __boli __mnie __od __samego __myślenia __o__ tym__…_

Arktur wstał i zbliżał się właśnie do Harry'ego z dość dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czy… Czy jesteś ranny? – Harry nie mógł nie czuć się winnym upadku Arktura.

Ten potrząsnął ręką z rezygnacją.

- Tylko moja duma. Nic więcej. Ale _chciałbym_ wiedzieć, gdzie nauczyłeś się tego ruchu. To raczej nietypowa sztuczka. – Przyglądał się Harry'emu swoimi jasnymi, szarymi oczami. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebym widział ten zwód _wcześniej_.

Coś w tonie jego głosu sugerowało, że, być może, widział go _później_. W przyszłości.

- To… To po prostu wydało mi się dobrym pomysłem – zawahał się Harry. Ku jego ogromnemu zdumieniu, leniwy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Arktura. Szybko rozejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikt inny ich nie słucha. Kiedy upewnił się, że tak jest, nachylił się do Harry'ego i wyszeptał:

- Lepiej żebyś nie był tym, kim myślę, że jesteś, Black. Czy przybyłeś tu za mną? Mówiłem już, że zrobię to _sam,_ głupku. To _moja_ misja.

- Co? – Harry wpatrywał się w Arktura, nic nie rozumiejąc.

Arktur zmieszał się.

- A jednak nim _nie_ jesteś. Mój błąd. Po prostu przypominasz mi w tej chwili… mojego przyjaciela. Nie, oczywiście, że nie możesz nim być. Mówiłeś w wężomowie już wcześniej, prawda?

- To był najlepszy mecz quidditcha, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem! – wielki chłopak z szopą czarnych włosów podszedł do nich i zaczął gwałtownie potrząsać ręką Harry'ego. – Słyszałem, żeś dobry w quidditcha, Black, ale to było _niesamowite_, serio!

_Hagrid?_ Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc znajomą twarz.

- Dziękuję ci… masz na imię Rubeus, prawda? – Hagrid wyglądał niemalże tak samo, nawet bez swojej bujnej brody.

- Masz rację! – Hagrid wpatrywał się w niego z uśmiechem. – Sam nie gram w quidditcha – trochem za ciężki dla zwykłej miotły – ale uwielbiam oglądać mecze. – Jego czarne oczy świeciły się. – Śmieszne, cholibka, że wasza dwójka pojawiła się tutaj kilka tygodni temu i nagle rozgrywki stały się o wiele ciekawsze! – spojrzał z namysłem na Harry'ego i Arktura. – W sumie coś w was jest dla mnie łamigłówką. Nie umiem tego dokładnie wyjaśnić, ale… czy wasza dwójka nie jest przypadkiem braćmi?

- _Braćmi? _ – Harry uśmiechnął się do swojego przyjaciela z przyszłości. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Właściwie to wcześniej się nawet nie znaliśmy. Ale nosimy to samo nazwisko, więc zakładam, że jesteśmy dalekimi krewnymi.

- Och, ja żem nie mówił _o__ nazwisku_– Hagrid przekręcił swoją dużą głowę w jedną stronę. – Nie, chodziło mi o cosik innego… To jest… To jest…

- Co to takiego, Hagridzie? – Arktur spoglądał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

Hagrid wzruszył ramionami.

- Ja nie wiem, jak to poprawnie powiedzieć, Black. Wy dwaj nie wyglądacie może tak samo, ale w podobny sposób was czuć. Jak jedna z tych dżdżownic, która rozdziela się na dwie i staje się _dwiema_ dżdżownicami. Jak… Jak byście byli tą samą osobą, wiecie, co mam na myśli…

Harry i Arktur przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie w pełnej zdumienia ciszy. Później Arktur wyszeptał:

- Ale to… to kompletny nonsens, Hagridzie…

Hagrid z namysłem potarł swój nos.

- Tak. Tak mi się wydaje, Black. – Rozjaśnił się nagle w szerokim uśmiechu. – Zastanawiam się, czy któryś z was interesuje się rzadkimi bestiami? Obaj wyglądacie jak ludzie lubiący zwierzątka. Mam kilka ciekawych okazów, gdybyście czasami chcieli na nie rzucić okiem.

Spojrzenia Harry'ego i Arktura spotkały się.

- Jaki to rodzaj zwierząt, Hagridzie? – zapytał Arktur dość zrezygnowanym głosem.

- Och, nie mogę ci teraz powiedzieć, Black – Hagrid uśmiechnął się do siebie radośnie. – To by zepsuło niespodziankę, no nie?

KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU TRZECIEGO

* Autorka nie uściśliła, o który Grodzisk chodzi, a Wikipedia podaje, że w naszym wspaniałym kraju mamy 13 miejscowości o tej nazwie. Tak, wspomnienie o tej drużynie w jakiejś mierze skłoniło mnie do przetłumaczenia opowiadania ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Nowy rozdział, jak widać, wreszcie się pojawił. Przepraszam, ale od czwartku aż do dzisiejszego popołudnia byłam odcięta od sieci. Tak więc wszystko jest moją, absolutnie moją winą, choć nie przewiduję podobnych sytuacji w przyszłości. (a becie jak zwykle gorąco dziękuję, skoro już się przyznała, że tu zagląda!)

**ewa**, dziękuję za pozdrowienia, moja beta najpewniej też się z nich cieszy ;) na nowy rozdział trzeba było trochę poczekać, bo uruchomienie internetu u dziadków _trwa_ (wyjechałam na ten dłuższy odrobinę weekend).

**Akame Sora**, no cóż, surrealizmu naprawdę nie ma za wiele w tym ficku, poza samym faktem cofnięcia się w czasie... Ja, czytając, rozważałam kilka wersji, ale naprawdę, nie byłam pewna niczego aż do samego końca. Może uda mi się poprowadzić tłumaczenie tak, że zakończenie także dla was będzie jakimś zakończeniem ;) Niestety, monolog musiał być, bo głupio się pisze przemyślenia osoby, której imienia czytelnicy nie znają. A jeśli chodzi o imię, cóż, gdy pojawi się więcej głosów krytyki, przerobię na angielskie, bo w sumie nie jest to szczególnie znana gwiazda.

**italiana**, rzeczywiście, reakcja Arktura jest jednym ze śmieszniejszych fragmentów i fajnie przeczytać to później jeszcze raz, wiedząc, kim jest. Tom, cóż, w tym opowiadaniu jest bardziej przygnębiony i zagubiony niż zły i paskudny, ale tak też bywa. Slashowe akcenty (mocniejsze) pojawiają się pod koniec przyszłego rozdziału, a taki prawdziwy, prawdziwy w rozdziale szóstym. Ale oczywiście przypomnę jeszcze. I czekam na znalezienie czegoś milusiego :)

A teraz miłego czytania wszystkim. I oczywiście dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze!

_**Rozdział 4**_

- Czy on nie jest _przesłodki_? – Hagrid wpatrywał się z zachwytem w czarnego jak noc potwora, którego trzymał w ramionach. Niemowlę akromantuli w zamyśleniu potarło jedną ze swoich futerkowych nóg o policzek Hagrida. Było wielkości dobrze wyrośniętego pierwszoroczniaka. Hagrid zachichotał. – O, popatrzcie, poznaje swoją mamusię! – spojrzał na Harry'ego i Arktura z zachwytem. – Czyż nie jest najpiękniejszym stworzeniem, jakie żeście kiedykolwiek widzieli?

Arktur zaczął przeczesywać włosy palcami.

- Eee. Jest cudowny… Tyle, że nie wydaje mi się, żebyś mógł trzymać go w szkole, Hagridzie.

- On ma rację, Hagridzie – przytaknął Harry szybko. – Z pewnością, eee… nie może być tutaj szczęśliwy. W ciasnej szafce w podziemiach musi czuć się jak w klatce. Powinien być na zewnątrz, w lesie. Tam może biegać wolny, gdzie tylko będzie chciał i cieszyć się świeżym powietrzem…

- Racja – wtrącił Arktur natychmiast. – W Zakazanym Lesie będzie mu o wiele lepiej, Hagridzie. Jest _zdecydowanie_ zbyt niebezpieczny, żeby trzymać go w szkole.

- _Niebezpieczny?_ – Hagrid był oburzony. – Co masz na myśli? Cholibka, mój mały Aragog nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy, ja to wiem!

- Nie celowo, oczywiście – Arktur wpatrywał się w akromantulę ostrożnie. – Ale gdyby… yyy… na przykład gdyby ktoś go przestraszył, a on zaatakował w… eee… częściowo w samoobronie? Wtedy to _ciebie_ będą obwiniać. Możesz nawet zostać wyrzucony. Nie chcemy, żeby to się stało, prawda? Hagridzie?

- Wyrzucony? – Hagrid wybuchnął śmiechem. – Za trzymanie zwierzaka? To głupie. Nie możesz mówić _serio_, Black!

- Nie mogę być _Syr_… _Co?_* – odparł nerwowo Arktur, z jakiegoś powodu niesamowicie zdenerwowany.

- Nie wydaje mi się, że to głupie – odparł Harry spokojnie. – Hodowanie akromantul _jest_ nielegalne, prawda? I gdyby w szkole się coś wydarzyło, _ty_ mógłbyś zostać tylko wyrzucony, ale pomyśl, co mogą zrobić Aragogowi.

- Aragogowi? – wyszeptał Hagrid. Uścisk jego ramion dookoła włochatego potwora zacieśnił się, zupełnie jakby chciał go bronić.

- Dokładnie – Arkturus potaknął ochoczo. – Harry ma rację, Hagridzie. Mogą go nawet… - ściszył swój głos do szeptu – zabić. – Nie chcesz, żeby to się stało, prawda?

Hagrid zbladł.

- Zabić? Małego Aragoga? Cholibka, naprawdę sądzicie, że będzie bezpieczniejszy w lesie, co?

- Dokładnie – przytaknął Harry entuzjastycznie. – To dla niego najlepsze miejsce. Całe to świeże powietrze… I zawsze będziesz mógł go tam odwiedzić, Hagridzie. Tak często, jak tylko będziesz chciał.

Hagrid westchnął głęboko.

- Tak. Podejrzewam, że macie rację. Chodź tu w takim razie, mój mały kumplu. Chodź do mamy. Znajdziemy ci jakieś milusie małe gniazdko. – Poszedł dalej korytarzem w świetle pochodni, trzymając swoje cenne zwierzątko. Czarne szczypce klekotały groźnie w stronę dwóch chłopców ponad jego ramieniem.

- Cóż, w takim razie _jeden_ problem rozwiązany – mruknął Arktur. Spojrzał na Harry'ego z namysłem. – Dzięki za pomoc. Być może nie zostałeś źle przydzielony. To znaczy, do Slytherinu.

- Dzięki – wymamrotał Harry, niepewny, czy powinien wziąć te słowa za komplement czy jednak nie.

Coś perłowo białego i niematerialnego podpłynęło w ich kierunku.

- Dobry wieczór, chłopcy… Chwileczkę, _co_? – półprzezroczysty kształt Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka obrócił się w miejscu i zatrzymał blisko Harry'ego i Arktura. Wyraz zadziwienia pojawił się na jego widmowej twarzy. – Ale… Ale to jest _niemożliwe_!

- Witaj, Sir Nicholasie – Arktur wyszczerzył się do ducha Gryffindoru. – Eee… _Co_ jest niemożliwe?

Prawie Bezgłowy Nick spojrzał na Arktura, następnie na Harry'ego, a potem znowu na Arktura.

- _To_ – wyszeptał. – Wy dwaj, tutaj, w Hogwarcie, razem. To _nie__ powinno_ się wydarzyć.

- Naprawdę? – Arktur spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na upiornego arystokratę. – Dlaczego nie, Sir Nicholasie?

Ale Prawie Bezgłowy Nick tylko pokręcił głową.

- Obawiam się, że nie mogę wam powiedzieć. Z powodu Kodeksu Duchów.

- _Kodeksu __Duchów_? Duchy mają kodeks?

Sir Nicholas spojrzał surowo na Arktura.

- Oczywiście że tak. Czy wyobrażałeś sobie nasze istnienie jako stan kompletnego bezprawia? My, zmarli, posiadamy raczej surowy kodeks, określający nasze zachowania, który w szczególny sposób uwzględnia dzielenie się z żyjącymi jakimikolwiek informacjami o przyszłości. Kiedy ktoś zostaje… ach… _uwolniony_ od ograniczeń czasu, zyskuje całkowicie nowy punkt widzenia. Dokładniej rzecz biorąc, osoba, która przechodzi ze świata żywych do świata zmarłych i staje się duchem, potrafi zobaczyć przeszłość i przyszłość tak samo jasno jak teraźniejszość.

- Możesz zobaczyć przyszłość? – Harry wpatrywał się w niego.

Prawie Bezgłowy Nick z powagą skinął głową.

- Tak, oczywiście. Wszystkie duchy to potrafią. Ale nie możemy o niej _mówić_ zwykłym śmiertelnikom, oczywiście. To byłoby wbrew starożytnemu kodeksowi, który konstytuuje naszą obecność w świecie materialnym. Każdy z nas po chwili, dłuższej lub krótszej, przyzwyczaja się do wiedzy o przyszłości i uczy się za wiele o niej nie myśleć. Jednak kiedy powstają pewne paradoksy… - spojrzał powątpiewająco na dwóch chłopców, po czym powoli pokręcił chyboczącą się głową. – O, moi drodzy… Nie miałem migreny od przeszło pięciu setek lat, ale_ zdecydowanie_ przeczuwam, że zaraz jej dostanę. – Westchnął i zniknął w korytarzu.

Harry i Arktur wpatrywali się w jego ślad.

- O czym… o czym on właściwie chciał nam powiedzieć? – wyszeptał Arktur.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. – Spojrzał na grupę małych dziewczynek, opuszczających korytarz. – Czy widziałeś może uczennicę w okularach, jedną z tych młodszych? Nie mam pewności, na którym jest roku. Nazywa się Marta. Muszę… eee… przedyskutować z nią pewną sprawę, ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie mogę ją znaleźć.

- Marta? – Arktur spojrzał na niego w ewidentnie dziwny sposób. – Cóż, to całkiem zabawne, Harry. Rozmawiałem z pewną Martą dzisiaj rano.

- _Ty _rozmawiałeś? Ale… - Harry potarł czoło. Wydawało mu się, że jego też rozboli dzisiaj głowa. – _Dlaczego_ w takim razie z nią rozmawiałeś?

Arktur bardzo uważnie wpatrywał się swoimi błyszczącymi szarymi oczami w twarz Harry'ego.

- Tak po prawdzie, to pochwaliłem jej okulary. Powiedziałem, że bardzo ładnie w nich wygląda. I dodałem, że gdyby ktokolwiek się z nich naśmiewał, powinna przyjść z tym prosto do mnie, zamiast włóczyć się po szkole na własną rękę i płakać.

- Naprawdę? – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – To rzeczywiście zabawne, bo ja eee… Myślałem o powiedzeniu jej czegoś całkiem podobnego.

Przez chwilę patrzyli się na siebie w ciszy. Nagle Arktur westchnął.

- To jest _aż__ zbyt_ dziwne, Black. Posłuchaj, wiem, że to niemożliwe, ale i tak muszę cię o to zapytać. _Czy _jesteś…?

- Arktur! _Tutaj_ jesteś! – obaj obrócili się na dźwięk nienaturalnie słodkiego i radosnego głosu Jane Selwyn. Arktur jęknął.

- Obiecałam ci pomóc z pracą domową z numerologii, pamiętasz? – Jane posłała Arkturowi olśniewający uśmiech i poprawiła swoją różową kokardkę we włosach. Arktur zbladł.

- Racja, zapomniałem… Słuchaj, Jane, naprawdę cieszę się, że chcesz mi pomóc, ale to nie jest już potrzebne. Sam ją odrobiłem.

- _Naprawdę_? I zrobiłeś ją całkiem sam? Włączając w to ten przykład, w którym musiałeś skorzystać z tabel Mispara Godola**? – Jane spojrzała na niego powątpiewająco. – Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, Arkturze Blacku. Chodź ze mną, mój drogi.

- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział szybko Harry. – Eee… Pomogłem mu z jego pracą domową, Jane. Naprawdę ją zrobił.

Arktur posłał Harry'emu spojrzenie pełne głębokiej wdzięczności, ale Jane zachichotała tylko.

- Och, nie bądź głupi, Harry. Ty nawet _nie__ uczysz__ się_ numerologii. Czy w ogóle wiesz, czym jest _Mispar __Godol_?

- Tak, oczywiście. To… To jest…

- Tak też myślałam. – Jane posłała Harry'emu słodkie spojrzenie, które zmroziło go aż do kości. – Chłopcy, nie wolno opowiadać _kłamstw_. Chodź, Arkturze. _Wiesz,_ że zgodziliśmy się zrobić to razem.

Arktur westchnął głośno i powlekł się bezradnie za Jane.

- Po prostu… Upewnij się, że będziesz używał swojego pióra, dobra, Arkturze? – zawołał za nim Harry. – Nie bierz żadnego, które ona by ci dała.

…

- Harry? _Gdzie_ idziesz? – Na wpół śpiący Tom Riddle otworzył oczy.

Harry zmieszał się i przeklął za bycie tak nieostrożnym. Był całkowicie przekonany, że wszyscy śpią.

- Po prostu idę na spacer. Za chwilę wrócę. Idź spać, Tom.

- Spacer? W środku nocy? – Tom usiadł na łóżku, rozbudzony, a jego srebrzystoszare oczy błysnęły. – Zaczekaj, pójdę z tobą. A gdzie tak właściwie się wybierasz?

Harry starał się, żeby jego głos nie zadrżał.

- Tak właściwie to do Komnaty Tajemnic. I tak, wydaje mi się, że możesz pójść ze mną, Tom. Zamierzałem zrobić to na własną rękę, ale być może to będzie miało więcej sensu, jeśli wezmę cię ze sobą.

- Do Komnaty Tajemnic? – Tom otworzył szeroko oczy koloru rtęci. – A więc w takim razie wiesz, gdzie ona jest? – Harry przytaknął w milczeniu. – Gdzie? Ograniczyłem zasięg możliwych lokalizacji do pierwszego albo drugiego piętra, ale wciąż nie jestem całkowicie pewien…

- Zobaczysz, Tom.

Tom przytaknął i po cichu wyśliznął się z łóżka.

- Dobrze. Ale tamtego dnia, kiedy rozmawialiśmy w wężomowie, powiedziałeś, że _nie__ chcesz_, żebym ją znalazł.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Wiem. Ja… Po prostu zmieniłem zdanie, Tom. Być może mimo wszystko _będzie_ lepiej, jeśli pójdziesz tam ze mną. – _To __miejsce, __w __którym __pierwszy__ raz __się __spotkaliśmy,__ Tom, __gdzie __pierwszy__ raz __zobaczyłem__ twoją __twarz.__ Twoją,__ nie __Voldemorta.__ Ale __tym__ razem__ to __ja __jestem__ przygotowany __na __to, __co __tam__ znajdziemy, __a __ty __nie. __Tym__ razem__ to _ja _wszystkim__ pokieruję._

Po cichu wymknęli się z dormitorium. Harry wyciągnął pelerynę-niewidkę ze swojej kieszeni i rozpostarł ją nad nimi.

- Peleryna-niewidka? – szepnął Tom. – A skąd ty _ją_ wziąłeś?

- Rodzinna pamiątka rodowa – odparł Harry krótko. – Na wypadek, gdybyśmy kogoś spotkali.

Przez krótki, niedorzeczny moment zastanawiał się, czy _Arktur_ też nosił pelerynę, kiedy to _on_ wymykał się na szkolne korytarze w nocy. Nie, to właściwie niemożliwe. Peleryny-niewidki były bardzo rzadkie, prawda?

- Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał szeptem Tom, kiedy wdrapali się na kolejny rząd schodów. – Wejście do Komnaty nie może być _aż__ tak_ wysoko.

- Musimy wstąpić jeszcze gdzieś, zanim tam pójdziemy – wyszeptał Harry do ucha Toma. Czuł ciepło jego ciała, kiedy wspinali się razem po schodach pod peleryną. Wystarczająco często chodził wcześniej pod nią z Ronem i Hermioną, żeby wiedzieć, że to normalne, ale _do __nich_ zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Obecność Toma była o wiele bardziej rozpraszająca. _Chłopiec__ Który__ Przeżył __i__ Czarny __Pan_, _idący __razem__ przez __Hogwart,__ niewidzialni, _zadumał się, zerkając ukradkiem pod peleryną na anielską twarz Toma. _To __kompletny__ absurd. __Zastanawiam __się, __czemu__ w__ takim__ razie __czuję __się __z__ tym__ tak__ dobrze._

Zatrzymali się przed ciężkimi dębowymi drzwiami.

- Gabinet dyrektora? – Tom brzmiał na zaintrygowanego.

- Po prostu potrzebuję coś stąd wziąć, Tom – Harry zerknął na paskudnego gargulca, który strzegł wejścia. Ten odpowiedział mu kamiennym spojrzeniem. Najwidoczniej peleryna nie oszukała go ani na chwilę. – Czy zdarzyło ci się kiedyś usłyszeć, jakie… eee… słodycze lubi profesor Dippet?

- Słodycze? Nie mam pojęcia – Tom uśmiechnął się. – Ale jeśli potrzebujesz hasła, brzmi ono "Fifi LaFolle". Wyśliznęło się Wrońskiemu. Uważał je za okropnie śmieszne.

- Fifi LaFolle? – powtórzył Harry, a gargulec odsunął się z głębokim westchnięciem, które wskazywało na to, że też niezbyt dba o hasła. – Czy to nie jest nazwisko jakiejś autorki? Wydaje mi się, że widziałem jej książki u pani Fi… eee… w domu przyjaciela.

- Wydaje mi się, że można ją nazwać autorką – Tom popchnął drzwi, otwierając je. – Pisze czarodziejskie romanse. Same bzdury o połówkach tej samej duszy, prawdziwej miłości, magii i podróżach w czasie. Najwidoczniej staremu Dippetowi podobają się jej książki. A więc, Harry, co tutaj robimy?

- Szukamy Tiary Przydziału. _Lumos_ – Harry zrzucił pelerynę-niewidkę i przebiegł wzrokiem po półkach po swojej lewej. – Jest! – zdjął tiarę z jednej z nich i kichnął, kiedy chmura pyłu opadła z połatanego materiału.

- Proszę, proszę, proszę – głos Tiary Przydziału był rozbawiony. – Widziałam, że wrócisz! Masz już dość Slytherinu, chłopcze? Gotowy do przejścia ponownie przez ceremonię przydziału?

- Przejścia ponownie przez ceremonię przydziału? – Tom wpatrywał się w kapelusz. Tiara znieruchomiała na dźwięk jego głosu.

- On? – Tiara zdawała się być zaskoczona. – Dlaczego, na Merlina, przyprowadziłeś tutaj _jego_? _Ciebie_ z przyjemnością przydzielę ponownie, mój mały gryfoński buntowniku, ale z całą pewnością _nie_ tego tutaj. Jest prawdziwym Ślizgonem, nigdy nie widziałam kogoś, kto bardziej pasowałby do tego domu.

Harry westchnął.

- Nie przyszedłem tutaj, żebyś mnie ponownie przydzieliła. Tym razem mam inną prośbę.

- Czekaj, nie rozumiem, Harry. Czemu ten kapelusz myśli, że jesteś Gryfonem? – Tom rzucił Harry'emu spojrzenie pełne zdumienia. – Jesteś przecież Ślizgonem, tak jak ja, prawda? Jak by nie było, jesteś, na Merlina, wężousty!

Harry zignorował go i zwrócił się do tiary.

- Idę do Komnaty Tajemnic i potrzebuję broni.

- Broni…? – Tiara przez chwilę nie poruszała się. Później miękko odetchnęła. – Ach… Więc _jesteś_ prawdziwym Gryfonem, czyż nie?

Coś srebrnego błysnęło i Harry wyciągnął rękę w kierunku postrzępionego materiału. Natrafiła ona na ciężki, twardy metal. Z szerokim uśmiechem wyciągnął z tiary starożytny miecz, na którego rękojeści błyszczały rubiny.

- Na Merlina, _co_ to jest? – Tom wziął głęboki oddech.

Tiara Przydziału zachichotała chrapliwie.

- _To_, młody Ślizgonie, jest miecz Gryffindora. Tego nie przewidziałeś, prawda?

- Jest… Piękny… - wyszeptał Tom ochryple, a jego srebrne oczy wodziły po mieczu.

- Lubisz starożytne magiczne artefakty, prawda? – głos Tiary przybrał teraz groźny ton. – Wiem o tobie, Tomie Riddle. Cóż, _ten_ nigdy nie będzie twój. Tylko prawdziwy Gryfon może go dotknąć.

- Prawdziwy Gryfon…? – Tom wpatrywał się w Harry'ego. – Ale… Ale on nie jest…

- Chodźmy, Tom – Harry wziął go za rękę i delikatnie wypchnął z gabinetu dyrektora. – Musimy z powrotem założyć pelerynę.

W ciężkiej ciszy zeszli po schodach. Harry czuł, że Tom próbuje wywiercić mu dziurę w czaszce swoim srebrnymi oczami. Wreszcie Tom szepnął:

- Harry? Czy ty przed chwilą rzuciłeś urok na Tiarę Przydziału? Zachowywała się strasznie dziwnie. Na początku przydzieliła cię do Slytherinu, a teraz dała ci miecz Gryffindora, chociaż wcale nie jesteś Gryfonem. Musiałeś użyć magii, żeby ją zmylić…

- To długa historia – Harry zatrzymał się i popchnął drzwi, które się otworzyły. – Chodź, Tom. To tutaj znajduje się wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic.

- W dziewczęcej _łazience_? – Tom początkowo uśmiechnął się, ale chwilę później gwałtownie zaczerpnął tchu. – _Oczywiście!_ Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem? Część wskazówek w starożytnych tekstach z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych sugerowała, że jej położenie jest jakoś związane z wodą… - Harry zdjął z nich obu pelerynę i rozejrzeli się po cienistej łazience. Snop księżycowego światła wpadał przez wysokie stożkowate okna i sprawiał, że w pokoju panował miękki półmrok. Białe marmurowe zlewy lśniły w ciemnościach, a ich stare, ciężkie kurki błyszczały się na srebrno w świetle księżyca. – Gdzieś tutaj… - szepnął Tom, wodząc dłońmi po białym marmurze. – Ale gdzie, Harry?

Nie odpowiadając mu, Harry obrócił się do srebrnego kurka w kształcie ozdobnego węża i wyszeptał w wężomowie:

- _Otwórz __się_.

Ciężki marmurowy zlew przesunął się z głuchym jękiem, a przed nimi pojawił się czarny otwór.

- Merlinie! Jakim ty czarodziejem _jesteś_, Harry? – W oczach Toma błysnęło coś nowego, wyglądającego jak… podziw? – Skąd wiedziałeś, co robić? Nie jesteś zwyczajnym uczniem, prawda, Harry Blacku? Cała reszta to naiwni głupcy, bawiący się w czarnoksięskie sztuczki, nauczyciele w równym stopniu co uczniowie. Ale ty jesteś inny. Ty jesteś _prawdziwym_ magiem, tak jak sam Slytherin… Wydaje mi się, że możemy zostać przyjaciółmi, Harry… - dodał niemalże nieśmiało.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Schował różdżkę do kieszeni szaty i pewniej chwycił miecz Gryffindora swoją prawą dłonią.

- Przyjaciółmi? To nie jest chyba najlepszy moment… Chodź ze mną, Tom. Czas spotkać się z potworem Slytherina. _Tym_ razem zobaczysz się z nim twarzą w twarz.

- _Tym_ razem? O czym ty mówisz? – Tom mocno chwycił swoją różdżkę i podążył za Harrym do ciemnej komnaty.

KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU CZWARTEGO

* po angielsku "serious" i "Sirius" brzmi tak samo, stąd pomyłka naszego Arktura ;) jeśli ktoś ma pomysł jak _lepiej_ to przetłumaczyć, proszę pisać!

** Mispar Godol est powiązany z gematrią, czyli systemem numerologii, opierającym się na języku i alfabecie hebrajskim. Jego tablice i więcej informacji można znaleźć na angielskiej wiki: http:/en. wikipedia. org/wiki/Gematria, mniej o gematrii, ale po polsku, pod tym samym hasłem: http:/pl. wikipedia. org/wiki/Gematria


	5. Chapter 5

Dziękuję za komentarz i za wszystkie alerty :) Pod koniec tego rozdziału mamy trochę dwuznacznych gestów, ale w sumie nic więcej. A następny postaram się tak ładnie przetłumaczyć, jak jeszcze żaden poprzedni. Co, ostrzegam, może trochę potrwać.

Miłego czytania!

**_Rozdział 5_**

Na początku otaczała ich nieprzenikniona ciemność i martwa cisza. Harry czuł tuż obok siebie obecność Toma, z którego ciała promieniowało przyjemne ciepło w tym zimnym i wilgotnym powietrzu komnaty. Jeśli się skoncentrował, mógł nawet usłyszeć ciche bicie jego serca.

_Witaj w Komnacie Tajemnic, Tom! To przecież miejsce, w którym ty i ja spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Być może nie pamiętasz, ale to właśnie tutaj powinniśmy się pierwszy raz zobaczyć. Ja o tym nie zapomniałem. Będziesz oglądał, jak zabijam bazyliszka i będziesz dokładnie tak samo bezradny jak cień twojego wspomnienia w przyszłości. Zastanawiam się, czy napiszesz o tym dzisiaj w swoim dzienniku, Tomie Riddle! Ocalę tej nocy życie młodej dziewczyny, tak jak zrobiłem to w przyszłości. Ale tym razem to Marta zostanie uratowana, a nie Ginny… Choć może Arktur już ją ocalił, po prostu z nią rozmawiając?_

- _Lumos! _– światło z różdżki Toma migotało słabo w ciemnej komnacie. Harry dostrzegł dzięki niemu zarys kształtów starożytnych kamieni, które kruszyły się ze starości i wilgoci. Powietrze było ciężkie i zatęchłe. Ledwo mógł dostrzec twarz Toma w słabym świetle, ale jego oczy świeciły jasno.

- Nareszcie! Komnata Tajemnic stworzona przez Salazara Slytherina! – wyszeptał. – Wyobraź sobie, Harry, że jesteśmy pierwszymi czarodziejami, którzy postawili tutaj stopę, od czasów samego Salazara! Niemalże czuję tutaj jego obecność. Potwór, którego zostawił, wciąż tutaj jest i pilnuje Komnaty. Czuję to w kościach. Ty też, prawda, Harry? Słyszę, że coś się porusza. Coś wciąż żyje w tej komnacie!

Harry skinął głową i pewniej chwycił miecz. Wreszcie przypomniał sobie, skąd znał ten cichy, odległy odgłos. Coś ogromnie ciężkiego poruszało się powoli po wilgotnej posadzce z kamienia, zbliżając się w ich kierunku…

Coś przemknęło obok nich. Jakiś monstrualny kształt, ciemniejszy nawet od skrywającego go cienia, sunął w ich kierunku. Kątem oka Harry dostrzegł coś jasnego i żółtego, co szybko zniknęło z jego pola widzenia. _Zabójcze oczy bazyliszka_. Natychmiast popatrzył w innym kierunku.

- Spuść wzrok, Tom! – Harry starał się, żeby w jego głosie nie było słychać zdenerwowania. – Nie patrz na jego ślepia. Potwór Salazara to bazyliszek. Jego spojrzenie zabije cię, jeśli popatrzysz mu prosto w oczy.

- Bazyliszek? – Tom stał bez chwilę bez ruchu. Później wysyczał w wężomowie: - _Słuchaj mnie, starożytny obrońco sekretów Slytherina! Jako jego ostatni żyjący potomek i dziedzic Salazara rozkazuję ci słuchać wszystkich moich rozkazów._

Bazyliszek poruszył się, a wszechobecny syk odbił się echem od ścian komnaty:

- _Dziedzic Salazara? I twierdzi, że jest także moim mistrzem?_

Kiedy potwór podpełzał do nich, Harry ponownie wbił wzrok w podłogę. Pokrywała ją woda, zbierająca się niedaleko ich stóp w ciemnych, płytkich wgłębieniach kamiennej posadzki. W powietrzu czuć było okropny smród stęchłej wody i odór śmierci, przez co Harry'emu zakręciło mu w nosie, a jego żołądek skręcił się w supeł.

- _A co to jest?_ – bazyliszek zatrzymał się tak blisko Harry'ego, że jego paskudny oddech mierzwił mu włosy. – _Przyniosłeś mi ofiarę, potomku Slytherina? A więc dobrze się spisałeś, dziedzicu Salazara. Będę posłuszny tylko i wyłącznie temu, kto pragnie poświęcić kogoś ze swojego własnego gatunku, tak jak zrobił to mój poprzedni mistrz. _

- _Ofiarę…? Nie! _– wykrzyknął Tom i w ostatniej chwili odepchnął Harry'ego od rozwartych szczęk potwora. – _Nie jego. Nigdy nie śmiej go tknąć. Jest moim przyjacielem. Wężoustym, tak jak ja. Ja… Przyniosę ci kogoś innego… _

- Przyniesiesz mu kogoś innego? Do cholery, to dokładnie w twoim stylu, Tom! _Tym _razem nie będzie żadnych ofiar! – Harry złapał miecz Gryffindora obiema rękami, głęboko odetchnął i zamachnął się nim z całą siłą w stronę bazyliszka. Czuł, jak miecz ociera się o pokrytą łuskami skórę potwora, a coś zimnego i lepkiego kapie na jego bark, ale bazyliszek z łatwością go odepchnął, uderzając w niego swoją wielką głową. Po komnacie rozeszło się dzikie warknięcie.

- Harry! Zabieraj się stąd! Już! – Tom uniósł swoją różdżkę. – _Słuchaj się mnie, bazyliszku! Nie dostaniesz go! Podążaj za mną tym korytarzem, a ja znajdę ci inną, lepszą ofiarę…_

Potwór wydał z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach syk.

- _Możesz być dziedzicem Salazara, ale nie nazwę cię moim mistrzem, jeśli odmawiasz mi ofiary, której pragnę! Jestem bardzo wygłodzony. Nie jadłem niczego, kiedy spałem. Odsuń się od mojej ofiary, dziedzicu Salazara, albo pożrę was obu! _

- _Nie!_ – Tom zrobił krok do przodu, zasłaniając sobą Harry'ego i mierząc różdżką w bazyliszka. Ręka, w której ją trzymał, drżała. – Prędzej cię zabiję, niż pozwolę go skrzywdzić! _Avada kedavra!_

Z różdżki Toma wystrzeliły zielone iskry i uderzyły w ciemną, błyszczącą łuskę bazyliszka, nie przebijając się przez nią w ani jednym miejscu.

- _Chcesz mnie zabić ludzką klątwą, głupcze? _– potwór ruszył w kierunku Toma, ale Harry odepchnął go w ostatniej chwili. Miecz wypadł mu z ręki i uderzył w posadzkę z cichym brzękiem.

- Klątwa zabijająca nie zadziała na bazyliszka, Tom. Muszę go zabić mieczem Gryffindora, to jedyne wyjście! Uważaj!

Bazyliszek uderzył w posadzkę swoim ogromnym tułowiem. Harry miał zamiar uskoczyć w bok i odbiec jak najdalej, ale ku swojemu przerażeniu zobaczył, że bestia zwraca się w kierunku Toma. Miecz! Musiał mieć miecz! Ale miecz znajdował się teraz pod ciężkim cielskiem bazyliszka, poza zasięgiem Harry'ego. Ogromne szczęki rozwarły się, a Harry spojrzał na bladą, przerażoną twarz chłopca, który jeszcze nie był Czarnym Panem… _Tom! Na Merlina! On zabije Toma!_

- _Hej! Ty tam! To ja jestem ofiarą, której pragniesz, nie on! _ - wysyczał Harry w wężomowie. Te słowa wydobyły się z jego ust, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Bazyliszek zamarł, jakby zmieszany i powoli odwrócił swój łeb w jego kierunku. Harry zamknął oczy i bezgłośnie przeklął swoją głupotę. _Bazyliszek miał właśnie zabić Voldemorta zamiast mnie, a ja po prostu nie mogłem mu na to pozwolić, prawda? A dlaczego? Bo Czarny Pan wygląda teraz jak niewinny uczeń, a jego włosy opadają miękko na hipnotyzujące srebrne oczy i… Harry Potter, Chłopiec Który Przeżył, za chwilę umrze, poświęcając swoje własne życie, żeby ochronić cholernego _Voldemorta_, mordercę swoich rodziców. Głupia, głupia, głupia tendencja do ratowania ludzi…_

Harry odskoczył do tyłu, ale olbrzymie szczęki potwora kłapały coraz bliżej i bliżej… Harry przywarł plecami do ściany, a miecz był kompletnie poza jego zasięgiem, pod ogromnym, pokrytym łuską ciałem bazyliszka. _Umrę. Tylko dlatego, że mam głupi kompleks bohatera i dlatego, że oczy Toma mają taką niesamowicie srebrzystoszarą barwę i dlatego, że nie mogę znieść myśli o czymkolwiek złym, co mogłoby mu się stać… Umrę._

- _Nie! _Zamknij oczy, Harry! – Tom wycelował swoją różdżkę w kałużę ciemnej wody i wypowiedział zaklęcie w dziwnym języku, którego Harry nie rozpoznał: - _Melna clth thii!_ – Kiedy skończył, woda zaczęła świecić niezwykłym blaskiem. Jej powierzchnia stała się jasna, a następnie srebrna…

- Lustro… - powiedział cicho Harry. – Tom, co ty…?

Bazyliszek, oślepiony nagłym rozbłyskiem jaskrawego światła, pochylił głowę i spojrzał ciekawsko swoimi ogromnymi ślepiami na srebrną powierzchnię kałuży. Zobaczył własne odbicie w wodzie i zamarł bez ruchu, kiedy jego wzrok napotkał swoje własne śmiercionośne spojrzenie.

W następnej chwili ostry, przenikliwy krzyk odbił się echem od ścian komnaty, a bazyliszek upadł na posadzkę, zamykając powoli swoje oczy. Jego ciało skręcało się i prostowało w gwałtownych spazmach, a później nagle zamarło.

- Harry – Tom powoli wyszeptał jego imię, jakby było inkantacją, jakimś magicznym zaklęciem. – Harry… Wszystko w porządku?

- Ja… - Harry zerknął w dół, na krew bazyliszka. – Zabiłeś go, Tom?

- Jeszcze nie – odparł miękko Tom. – Na razie jest tylko spetryfikowany, obrócony w kamień swoim własnym spojrzeniem. Ale skoro o tym wspomniałeś…

Wysadzana rubinami głowica srebrnego miecza była teraz dobrze widoczna pod nieruchomym cielskiem potwora. Tom chwycił ją obiema rękami i wyciągnął spod niego. Nie wahając się nawet przez chwilę, zamachną się w stronę wielkiego węża i uderzył srebrnym mieczem tuż za czaszką, odcinając jego głowę. Krew i jad wypłynęły z jego odrąbanej szyi, ale potwór nawet się nie poruszył.

– No proszę! – Tom cofnął się o krok, oddychając z trudem i uśmiechnął się słabo do Harry'ego. – _Teraz_ zabiłem bazyliszka. Już jesteś bezpieczny.

Harry czuł, jak jego umysł stara złapać się czegoś, _czegokolwiek_, co pozwoliłoby mu nadal funkcjonować. Był bliski pogubienia się w tym wszystkim.

- _Ty _zabiłeś bazyliszka mieczem Gryffindora? _Ty? _Ale… Ale to _ja_ miałem to zrobić! To nie tak miało się potoczyć! – podniósł wzrok i napotkał błyszczące srebrno oczy Toma. Jego serce nagle podskoczyło.

Tom tylko się zaśmiał.

- To nie tak miało się potoczyć? Kto ci tak powiedział? Sybilla? Gdybym był tobą, nie zwracałbym na nią za wiele uwagi. Harry, wyglądałeś, jakbyś potrzebował pomocy. To coś by cię _zabiło. - _Tom zerknął na martwego bazyliszka i przeszedł go dreszcz, a później wycelował w niego różdżkę.– _Confringo!_ – Ciało gada eksplodowało w chmurze ognia, pyłu i jadu, a połamane ciemnozielone łuski posypały się w powietrze. – I już. To powinno załatwić tę sprawę, raz na zawsze! – Tom mówił delikatnie, ale Harry słyszał, że jego głos drży lekko. – Zasłużył na to tym, jak cię potraktował. Chciałbym mieć bazyliszka Salazara pod swoją kontrolą, ale żądania tego stworzenia były raczej nierozsądne.

Harry wpatrywał się w uśmiechniętego chłopaka znajdującego się przed nim.

- Ale… Ale poświęciłbyś kogoś innego, żeby zyskać panowanie nad nim, prawda, Tom? Nawet innego ucznia. Po prostu nie… mnie…

- Oczywiście, że nie poświęciłbym _ciebie_. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? – Tom pochylił się i wytrzepał trochę pyłu z włosów Harry'ego. – Powinieneś mnie rozumieć, Harry. W końcu naraziłeś własne życie, żeby odciągnąć tego potwora ode mnie.

Harry westchnął.

- Tak, podejrzewam, że tak właśnie zrobiłem.

- Na Merlina, wyglądasz okropnie! – Tom spojrzał na niego krytycznie. – Masz na sobie krew bazyliszka i pył, jesteś spocony i z trudem łapiesz oddech. Sam właściwie też się nieźle ubrudziłem. Nie możemy tak wrócić do dormitorium. Jad bazyliszka jest koszmarnie trujący i lepiej, żebyśmy jak najszybciej pozbyli się go z naszych ubrań. Harry, weź ten wspaniały miecz Gryffindora ze sobą i chodźmy się umyć.

- Umyć się? Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy mieli taką możliwość, Tom. Drzwi do pryszniców są już zamknięte, no nie? Wydaje mi się, że będziemy musieli użyć zlewów w łazience, w której wciąż tak naprawdę się znajdujemy.

- Zlewów? – w srebrnych oczach Toma pojawił się figlarny błysk. – O, na pewno możemy zrobić coś lepszego. Mam dostęp do łazienki prefektów na piątym piętrze. Moglibyśmy wziąć długą, gorącą kąpiel i pozbyć się tego wszystkiego.

- Kąpiel…? – wymamrotał Harry. – Z _tobą_…? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł… - Wyobrażenie jasnego ciała Toma, pozbawionego ubrań i błyszczącego od wody, wkradło się nieproszone do jego umysłu. Harry wziął głęboki oddech, starając się je stamtąd wyrzucić.

Tom roześmiał się.

- Tak, kąpiel. Jeden Merlin wie, że po tym wszystkim obaj jej potrzebujemy. Nie możesz iść spać ubrudzony od stóp do głów krwią bazyliszka. Co się dzieje, Harry? Właśnie stawiłeś czoła zabójczemu monstrum bez cienia wahania czy najmniejszego śladu tchórzostwa, ale jesteś przerażony, kiedy wspominam o kąpieli. Boisz się wody albo coś w tym stylu?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Nie. Nie. Wszystko w porządku, Tom.

_To nie wody się tak boję, Tom…_

…

- Biały jaśmin! – szepnął Tom, a drzwi łazienki prefektów otworzyły się przed nimi na oścież.

Harry gwałtownie złapał oddech. Przez wysokie, zakończone łukami okna widać było aksamitne i pełne gwiazd nocne niebo. Marmur głębokich basenów błyszczał od srebrnego światła księżyca, które odbijało się od jego powierzchni. Na ścianach migotały setki świec, a ich słodki zapach wypełniał całe pomieszczenie. Sterty puszystych białych ręczników i stosy gąbek czekały na każdego wielbiciela nocnych kąpieli przy krawędzi basenu. Tom machnął ręką w stronę srebrnych kranów i kaskada pachnącej, pełnej bąbelków wody zaczęła napełniać basen, oświetlony księżycowym światłem. Tom wymamrotał zaklęcie zamykające w kierunku drzwi, a później beztrosko odrzucił różdżkę na skraj basenu i zaczął zdejmować ubrania.

– Zawsze możemy później rzucić na nasze szaty zaklęcia czyszczące – mruknął niewyraźnie, jednocześnie zdejmując przez głowę szary sweter – ale nie możemy pozwolić, żeby śluz bazyliszka przeniknął przez naszą skórę. Pomogę ci go z siebie zmyć… - rzucił sweter i pelerynę na podłogę i zaczął rozpinać koszulę.

Harry ociągał się, patrząc bezradnie na skórę Toma, która w świetle księżyca wyglądała na kremową. _To nie powinno się wydarzyć. Nie powinno mnie tutaj być razem z nim. A on nie powinien być tak irytująco piękny. _Harry poczuł, jak palą go policzki i szybko się obrócił. Ostrożnie położył miecz Gryffindora na marmurowej posadzce i zaczął niezdarnie grzebać w swoich pokrytych jadem szatach, stojąc tyłem do Toma.

– Co to takiego? Ten złoty łańcuszek na twojej szyi, Harry? – cicho zapytał Tom.

_Cholera. Zmieniacz czasu. _Harry pospiesznie zdjął go z szyi i schował do kieszeni szat.

- Nic takiego. Po prostu… eee… pamiątka rodzinna Blacków, która… yyy… jest dość… cenna… - Niezgrabnie rozebrał się i wśliznął się go ciepłej wody pełnej bąbelków, nie patrząc na Toma.

- Masz jad we włosach. Chodź tu, daj mi… - Tom, który jakimś cudem znajdował się tuż obok niego, sięgnął po gąbkę.

- Mogę to sam zrobić – Harry szybko odpłynął i wsadził głowę w pianę. Wyciągnął na ślepo rękę po gąbkę i zaczął gorączkowo szorować nią włosy.

Tom roześmiał się.

- Nie, nie możesz. Wciąż tam jest. Przedostanie się do skóry głowy, jeśli się go nie pozbędziesz. Po prostu nie ruszaj się przez chwilę… - Silne ramię objęło go mocno, a Tom zaczął delikatnie rozplątywać włosy Harry'ego. – Twoje włosy to jeden wielki chaos, Harry.

- W porządku… Nie musisz przecież… Zawsze takie są.

Tom wplątał swoje palce w jego włosy.

- Nie, wcale nie. Sterczą w śmiesznych kierunkach, to prawda, ale _nie _zawsze są pokryte krwią olbrzymiego bazyliszka ani jego łuskami. _Nie _ruszaj się, Harry! – Harry westchnął i starał się zastosować do jego rady. Tom był tak okropnie, okropnie blisko. _Voldemort. Muszę pamiętać, że on jest Voldemortem. Zabije moich rodziców. Zabije Cedrica Diggory'ego. Spowoduje nieskończone cierpienie wielu ludzi. Moim przeznaczeniem jest go zabić. Żaden nie może żyć, kiedy… O nie, zdecydowanie za dobrze się czuję, kiedy jego palce dotykają moich włosów. U licha ciężkiego, czemu takie rzeczy przytrafiają się zawsze właśnie mnie?_

- Harry? – Toma zdawał się mówić wprost do jego ucha.

- C… Co? – głos Harry'ego najwyraźniej wybrał tę chwilę, żeby odmówić współpracy.

- Miałem o tobie strasznie dziwny sen tej nocy.

- Naprawdę? – Harry nie potrafił wydać z siebie dźwięku głośniejszego od szeptu. – O… O czym w takim razie śniłeś?

Wargi Toma znajdowały się niesamowicie blisko jego ucha.

- Śniło mi się, że całujesz mnie we śnie.

- Śnił… Och. – _Arktur. Cholerny Arktur. _ – Nie zrobiłem tego, Tom… To… to nie byłem ja…

Tom nadal nie zamierzał odsunąć swoich ust od jego twarzy.

- Nie przejmuj się, Harry. To był tylko dziwny sen – jego palce wciąż lekko rozczesywały włosy Harry'ego. Nagle szepnął: - Harry? Wiesz, odkryłem już, kim jesteś.

- Odkryłeś… _co?_ – Harry obrócił się w wodzie, prawie kopiąc przy tym Toma. – O czym ty mówisz?

Niepokojące srebrne spojrzenie napotkało wzrok Harry'ego.

- Trochę zajęło mi poskładanie tego do kupy, Harry, ale kiedy zobaczyłem twój zmieniacz czasu, wszystko wreszcie nabrało sensu. Jesteś podróżnikiem w czasie, prawda? – Jego ręka prześlizgnęła się powoli po twarzy Harry'ego. – I wydaje mi się, że wiem, dlaczego tu jesteś…

KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU PIĄTEGO


	6. Chapter 6

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze :) Muszę przyznać, że rozdział pojawiłby się dużo później, gdyby nie _moja niezawodna beta_ która niezwykle szybko sprawdziła tekst.

**_***_**oznaczyłam początek i koniec wzajemnego patrzenia sobie w oczy i nie tylko. Miłego czytania! :)

**_Rozdział 6_**

Harry z osłupieniem wpatrywał się w Toma.

- Wiesz… eee… wiesz, kim jestem? Co masz na myśli?

_Nie może wiedzieć. Nawet Voldemort nie może _aż tak _dobrze przewidzieć przyszłości. I nawet on nie może odgadnąć naszego przeznaczenia. Nie wie, że będziemy musieli zabić siebie nawzajem w przyszłości. Prawda?_

Zahipnotyzowany patrzył na szesnastolatka, który pewnego dnia stanie się Czarnym Panem. Słabe światło księżyca padało na jego ciemne loki, a jego blada skóra, w srebrnym świetle odbijającym się w wodzie, wyglądała, jakby błyszczała własnym światłem. _Voldemort? _

Tom odsunął mokre włosy Harry'ego z czoła i delikatnie dotknął jego blizny.

- Jesteś podróżnikiem w czasie, prawda, Harry Blacku? – powiedział miękko. – Przybyłeś tutaj z przyszłości… Och, nie zaprzeczaj, zauważyłem twój zmieniacz czasu! Do tej pory tylko czytałem o nich w książkach, ale wiem, jak wyglądają. Być może to dlatego od pierwszej chwili, w której cię zobaczyłem, czułem, że przyciągasz mnie do siebie jak magnes. Było w tobie coś niemożliwie znajomego. Wydawało mi się, że już cię znam, nawet jeśli poza moimi snami nigdy wcześniej cię nie wiedziałem. My _się znamy_, prawda, Harry? W przyszłości? W _naszej _przyszłości?

Harry desperacko starał się wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Powoli zrobił kilka kroków w tył, starając się uciec od rozpraszającego dotyku Toma. Obłoczek piany przylgnął do jego skóry i Tom wyciągnął rękę, żeby oczyścić ramię Harry'ego z pienistego mydła. W słabym świetle oczy Toma miały kolor stopionego srebra.

- Przyszedłeś tutaj po mnie, prawda, Harry?

- Po ciebie…? – udało się wyszeptać Harry'emu ochrypłym głosem. _Och, Merlinie! Wie, że przyszedłem tutaj, żeby go zabić…? Ale jeśli to wie, czemu nie zrobił tego pierwszy? Dlaczego uratował mnie przed bazyliszkiem? To nie ma sensu… I dlaczego tak na mnie patrzy? _

Tom przysunął się do niego. Harry spuścił wzrok. Nie ośmielił się spojrzeć w oczy Toma. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się w błyszczące krople wody, spływające po jasnej skórze Toma i mydlane bańki, które delikatnie omywały jego klatkę piersiową. Harry czuł się, jakby ktoś rzucił na niego urok.

- Dla mnie odważyłeś się na podróż w czasie. Czy wiedziałeś, że jestem samotny? Jesteś moim przyjacielem, mam rację, Harry? W przyszłości? – głos Toma był cichszy od szeptu. – Tak, czuję to. Jesteś moim współtowarzyszem. Moją drugą połówką, moim kochankiem… - Ostatnie słowo zdawało się zwlekać, drżąc pomiędzy nimi jak nuta zatrzymywana przez muzyka, zanim przebrzmiało. ******* Coś musnęło wargi Harry'ego. Coś ciepłego i miękkiego. Tom pochylił się i gwałtownie wycisnął drążący pocałunek na ustach Harry'ego.

_On uważa, że jestem… kim? Jego kochankiem…? Ale dlaczego tak sądzi…? _Umysł Harry'ego miotał się rozpaczliwie, starając się pojąć ideę tego niedorzecznego, spaczonego powiązania z przyszłym Voldemortem. Ale ciało Harry'ego zdawało się jakoś zadziwiająco łatwo pojmować sugestię Toma, nawet jeśli jego rozum rozpaczliwie z nią walczył. Wargi Harry'ego przyjęły ten niemożliwy pocałunek całkiem ochoczo i odpowiedziały na niego, jakby był najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Umysł Harry'ego zaprotestował ze złością: _Nie jest moim kochankiem. Nie może nim być! Jest przecież moim śmiertelnym wrogiem, zabójcą moich rodziców, mrocznym czarnoksiężnikiem z mojej przyszłości… Łączy nas nienawiść, nie miłość… _Ale z jakiegoś trudnego do zrozumienia powodu ramiona Harry'ego zachowywały się tak, jakby całkowicie zgadzały się z tym błędnym wyobrażeniem ich więzi, owijając się dookoła szyi Toma. Palce Harry'ego niecierpliwie musnęły cudownie wilgotną skórę na plecach Toma.

_Nie, nie wolno mi go dotykać… To nie _tak _wszystko powinno się potoczyć… _Ramiona Harry'ego rozdzieliły się, kiedy poczuł, jak język Toma dotyka jego własnego. Ten pocałunek był przerażający, niczym _Avada_, _Imperius _i _Crucitus _połączone w jedno. A jednocześnie był najlepszą rzeczą, jakiej Harry kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Harry jęknął bezradnie w usta Toma, którego ręce błądziły po skórze Harry'ego, a jego dotyk był jednocześnie palący i kojący.

- Wreszcie – westchnął Tom, nie przerywając pocałunku. – Nigdy nie wiedziałem, czego tak desperacko pragnę, czego pragnąłem przez cały ten czas, ale to zawsze byłeś _ty_… - dodał, zostawiając na szyi Harry'ego ślady szaleńczych pocałunków.

- Tom? – Harry z trudem łapał powietrze. – Ty… Ty i ja… To nie… - jego mózg rozpaczliwie chciał mu coś mu przekazać. Szeptał jakieś kiepskie i pozbawione znaczenia wymówki o mordercy, mroku i śmierci, ale nie miało to za wiele sensu. Dotyk Toma rozpalał i sprawiał, że w żyłach Harry'ego zamiast krwi pulsował płynny ogień. Harry czuł, że ostatnie fragmenty racjonalnego myślenia rozpuszczają się pod wpływem muskających jego skórę rąk. _Ma rację. Oczywiście, że ma rację. To zawsze byliśmy ja i ty, Tom… Czemu wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy? _

Tom sięgnął w dół odbijającej księżycowy blask wody, dotykając go… _Och._ Harry jęknął i bezradnie przycisnął się do Toma. _Mocno. Działa na mnie tak mocno… Tak jak ja na niego. _

Tom, którego głos słyszał w swoim uchu, z trudem łapał oddech:

- Musisz mi powiedzieć, kochanie… Nie pamiętam naszej przyszłości, ale ty z pewnością nie zapomniałeś niczego. Jak się kochamy? Czy ty wchodzisz we mnie czy ja w ciebie?

- Ja… Tom, to nie… - dotyk Toma sprawił, że kolejna fala ognia przeszła przez ciało Harry'ego. Zamknął oczy i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął swoje ręce wokół Toma. – Ty. Wewnątrz. We mnie. Już, Tom…

Tom popchnął go w kąt marmurowego basenu, wydobywając z gardła Harry'ego kilka jęków zadowolenia.

- Moja różdżka… Powinienem wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, żeby cię przygotować… - jego ręka musnęła sondująco wejście Harry'ego.

- To nie jest konieczne, Tom. Te pachnące olejki i cała ta piana w wodzie są wystarczająco śliskie… Aaach.

- Harry? Skrzywdziłem cię? – srebrzystoszare oczy Toma wpatrywały się w twarz Harry'ego z zaniepokojeniem. – Pozwól mi znaleźć różdżkę…

- Ani mi się waż – wyszeptał Harry. Musnął twarz Toma opuszkami palców. – Nie waż się nawet stąd ruszyć. Różdżki są zdecydowanie za daleko. Potrzebuję cię _teraz_… Jestem gotowy, Tom.

Uśmiech pojawił się powoli na twarzy Toma.

- W takim razie… - wyszeptał. Przycisnął ręce do bioder Harry'ego i powoli pchnął do przodu, zagłębiając się całkowicie we wnętrzu Harry'ego. Tom westchnął, a całe jego ciało drżało. – Och, Merlinie… To jest… To jest… - Zamiast skończyć, wycisnął gwałtowny pocałunek na ustach Harry'ego.

Harry patrzył prosto w srebrne oczy.

- Jakie, Tom? – jego słowa zabrzmiały jak jęk.

- Zadziwiające. Cudowne. _Bliskie_… Och, Merlinie, taki ciasny… - Tom oddychał z trudem. – Nie wytrzymam długo, Harry. Jesteś tak obłąkańczo piękny…

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Ty też, Tom. – Owinął swoje ramiona dookoła szyi Toma i pocałował jego usta. Nie przerwał pocałunku, nawet kiedy Tom zaczął się w nim poruszać, początkowo powoli, a później coraz bardziej i bardziej gwałtownie. Ocierał się wargami o jego miękkie usta, kiedy woda wirowała miękko dookoła nich, a Tom wykrzyczał jego imię. Ciepła, srebrna woda wymieszała się z białym nasieniem ich obu.

Tom opadł bez tchu na Harry'ego. Czułe i pozbawione sensu pieszczotliwe słowa wydobywające się z jego ust, mieszały się z westchnieniami. Jego oczy, które pociemniały w świetle księżyca, szukały twarzy Harry'ego.

- Czy to… Czy było tak dobrze, jak to pamiętasz, kochanie? Jak w naszej przyszłości?

Harry oparł swój policzek o błyszczącą od wody klatkę piersiową Toma.

- To było… cudowne, Tom.

Tom delikatnie ujął twarz Harry'ego w dłonie i nakrył jego wargi swoimi. Jego ręce bez pośpiechu błądziły po ciepłej skórze Harry'ego.

- Dobrze – wyszeptał. – Jeszcze raz?

Harry roześmiał się, jednocześnie starając się złapać oddech.

- Tak, Tom. Jeszcze raz i jeszcze, i jeszcze… Nie wydaje mi się, żebym kiedykolwiek mógł mieć ciebie dosyć… *******

…

Później, o wiele później, odpoczywali w rogu basenu wśród stosów puchatych ręczników. Kiedy wycierali ze swojej skóry wszystkie zbłąkane krople i resztki pachnącej omdlewająco piany, Tom wyszeptał:

- Ile lat by minęło, Harry, zanim spotkalibyśmy się w przyszłości, gdybyś nie wrócił i mnie nie znalazł?

Harry opatulił ciemne loki Toma grubym ręcznikiem.

- Wiele, wiele lat. Spotkamy się po raz pierwszy za czterdzieści lat od dzisiaj. – Z trudem przełknął ślinę. _Za czterdzieści lat, kiedy zabijesz moich rodziców i zostawisz mi tę bliznę… _Nagle wyobrażenie Toma jako Czarnego Pana, atakującego małe dziecko, wydawało się kompletnie niedorzeczne. _On nie jest Voldemortem. Nigdy nim nie będzie. To jest Tom. Po prostu Tom._

- Czterdzieści lat? Byłbym samotny przez czterdzieści lat, zanim bym cię spotkał? – Tom pocałował miękko jego wargi. – To okropnie dużo czasu, Harry. Zastanawiam się, co się ze mną działo przez wszystkie te lata, kiedy nie było cię przy mnie?

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

- Stałeś się potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem, Tom. Niektórzy mówią, że największym czarodziejem, który kiedykolwiek żył.

- Naprawdę? – Tom uśmiechnął się lekko. – To nie brzmi aż tak źle. – Po jego twarzy przemknął cień. – Ale nie byłbym zbyt szczęśliwy, prawda? Nie, póki cię nie spotkałem…

Harry przesunął powoli palce po ślicznej, jasnej twarzy Toma.

- Teraz wszystko się zmieni, Tom. Przyszłość będzie całkowicie odmienna, skoro spotkaliśmy się w _tym _czasie. Tak _musi _być. Przeszłość już się zmieniła. Bazyliszek jest martwy, a ty… _Co to było? _– Harry szybko rozejrzał się wkoło.

Czy ktoś właśnie zapukał do drzwi? Tak, pukanie rozległo się po raz kolejny, tym razem głośniejsze niż przed chwilą. Harry zaklął i wymamrotał cicho:

- A nie mógłbyś może użyć jakiejś innej łazienki? Kto, na Merlina, musi użyć łazienki prefektów, która znajduje się w tak oddalonej części zamku, o _tej _godzinie?

Odruchowo wyciągnął rękę w kierunku swoich szat, ale od razu przypomniało mu się, że zostawił Mapę Huncwotów u siebie w domu, w swoim czasie.

Tom zaśmiał się cicho.

- Być może ktoś poza nami potrzebuje kilku godzin prywatności? – sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące na ich szaty.

Z zewnątrz dobiegło kolejne pukanie. Brzmiało dość nalegająco. Harry wślizgnął się w swoje ubrania z westchnieniem i krzyknął:

- Przepraszam, zajęte! Skorzystaj innej łazienki!

- Harry Black? To ty?

Harry jęknął, kiedy rozpoznał ten głos. Arktur. Oczywiście. To _musiał _być Arktur, prawda?

- Tak, jestem tutaj. W _łazience_. Idź stąd, proszę, Arkturze.

- Szukam Toma Riddle'a. Widziałeś go może?

- Szukasz _mnie_? O tej porze? – Tom uniósł brew i rzucił _Finite Incantatem _na drzwi. – Możesz wejść, Arkturze, już otwarte.

- Tom? Ty też tu jesteś? – Arktur wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się wkoło z bezradnością wypisaną na twarzy. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na marmurowym basenie, w którym wciąż znajdowała się pachnąca woda, błyszcząca w świetle księżyca. – Braliście _kąpiel_? W środku nocy? Że co?

Odwrócił się w stronę Toma i Harry'ego, marszcząc brwi.

- Och… - zamarł, kiedy dostrzegł srebrny miecz Gryffindora, który Harry podniósł z posadzki. – Na Merlina, co _to _jest, Harry? Czemu przyniosłeś to _tutaj?_ I czemu jesteś w łazience razem z Riddlem? – Arktur wpatrywał się w Harry'ego przez chwilę bez wyrazu. Wtedy jego twarz przybrała dziwny wyraz. – Och. Chciałeś użyć miecza, żeby… eee… - przez ułamek sekundy spoglądał w kierunku Toma, a jego głos obniżył się do szeptu. – Och, na Merlina, Harry Blacku! Czy _jesteś_ tutaj z jakiegoś powodu?

- Arkturze…? – głos Toma nie mógł być spokojniejszy. – To, co mówisz, jest raczej pozbawione sensu. Chodziłeś we śnie albo coś w tym stylu? Wyglądasz na raczej nieprzytomnego.

- Ja… eeee… - Arktur taksował wzrokiem twarz Harry'ego. – Kim ty do cholery _jesteś?_ Kurna, wiedziałem, że powinienem tutaj zabrać mapę…

- Mapę? – Harry wpatrywał się w Arktura szeroko otwartymi oczami. _On nie może mówić o Mapie Huncwotów, prawda? Syriusz? Nie, to nie może być Syriusz…_

- Nie pamiętasz, kto to _jest? _To Harry Black. Nowy uczeń ze Slythierinu, przypominasz sobie? – Tom poprowadził delikatnie Arktura w stronę drzwi. – A mówiąc o Slytherinie, Harry i ja właśnie wracaliśmy do dormitorium, żeby trochę się przespać. Czemu nie wrócisz do swojego? Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

- Slytherin. Racja, jesteś w Slytherinie, prawda, Harry? – wymamrotał Arktur. – Co znaczy, że _nie możesz _być… Zaczekaj, czy na tym mieczu jest _krew_?

Harry zerknął w dół, na miecz Gryffindora, na którego ostrzu ciągle lśniły resztki ciemnej krwi bazyliszka.

- Och, tak, prawdopodobnie powinienem go z niej wyczyścić, zanim oddam go Tiarze.

- Tiarze? – głos Arktura był słaby. – Chcesz dać miecz… eee… kapeluszowi? Być może _naprawdę _lunatykuję.

Harry zamoczył miecz w srebrzystym basenie i poruszył nim kilkukrotnie.

- I już. Wygląda jak nowy! – pospiesznie otarł ostrze o szaty.

- To tylko krew bazyliszka, Arkturze – powiedział lekko Tom. – Harry nie wałęsał się po nocy, mordując napotkanych uczniów, jeśli to cię martwi.

- Bazy… _cooo_? – Arktur wpatrywał się w Harry'ego. – Zabiłeś bazyliszka, Harry Blacku? Tutaj, w szkole?

- Nie, Tom to zrobił. Kilka godzin temu w Komnacie Tajemnic.

Arktur wyraźnie zbladł.

- Potwór z Komnaty był bazyliszkiem?

- Hm – Tom przypatrywał się mu z namysłem. – A więc też _wiesz_ o potworze Salazara, prawda?

Arktur opierał się o ścianę, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

- Czekaj chwilę, więc znalazłeś Komnatę i otworzyłeś ją? A w środku był bazyliszek? Czy on… eeee… zabił kogoś? Marta, czy ona…?

- Marta? – Tom spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem – Kim jest Marta? Twoją dziewczyną?

- Moją dziewczyną? – Arktur wybuchnął śmiechem, w którym pobrzmiewały histeryczne tony. – Niezupełnie, nie. – Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech. – Więc bazyliszek jest martwy? I… i to _Tom Riddle _go zabił?

- Dokładnie – odparł Harry cicho.

Arktur powoli pokręcił głową.

- Ale to… to _nie tak _miało się wydarzyć…

- Co? – Tom zmierzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – To śmieszne, Arkturze, ale Harry powiedział dokładnie to samo.

- Naprawdę? – Harry i Arktur przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Po chwili Arktur znowu zamknął oczy. – O, cholera. Być może powinienem był uważniej jej słuchać. _Mówiła, _że dziwne rzeczy przytrafiają się czarodziejom, którzy mieszają w… - westchnął głośno. – To prawda. Wszystko mi się pomieszało, prawda?

- Daj spokój, Arkturze – Tom delikatnie odprowadził go w stronę korytarza. – Wracaj do łóżka i wyśpij się. Rano możesz pójść do pani Derwent i poprosić ją o jakiś eliksir uspokajający.

- Racja – Arktur westchnął lekko. – Poprosić ją o coś. Tak. To dobry pomysł – jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na chwilę na Harrym, po czym kolejny raz delikatnie pokręcił głową.

- Co? – spytał Harry.

- Twoje włosy – wymamrotał Arktur. – Odstają z tyłu.

- Wiem, Arkturze – Harry starał się przyklepać włosy do szyi, ale te jak zawsze wróciły do swojego dawnego ułożenia. – Ciągle to robią, niezależnie od moich wysiłków.

Arktur spojrzał na niego dużymi, szarymi oczami.

- Tak, wiem. Nie ma sposobu, żeby je wyprostować, prawda? – mruknął, mierzwiąc dłonią swoje czarne włosy, którym brakowało buntowniczego nastawienia do świata, a w szczególności do grzebieni oraz szczotek, i westchnął głęboko.


	7. Chapter 7

Dziękuję za komentarze :) W tłumaczeniu, ubieraniu myśli w słowa oraz zachowaniu odpowiedniego szyku w zdaniach pomaga mi moja nieoceniona beta, bez której bym się dość szybko poddała :)

Miłego czytania!

**_Rozdział 7_**

- A więc, okazuje się… - profesor Dippet powoli podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, a na jego twarzy, rumianej jak jabłko, malowało się zdumienie – …że tej nocy, kiedy większość z nas spała spokojnie, w szkole miało miejsce kilka dość nietypowych wydarzeń. Otrzymałem właśnie _niezwykle_ dziwny raport od naszego woźnego, pana Prignle'a, dotyczący otwartego przejścia w łazience dziewczyn na drugim piętrze. Zostało ono odkryte dzisiaj rano. – Uczniowie popatrzyli na niego bez szczególnego zainteresowania ponad stołami zastawionymi jedzeniem. Profesor Dippet starał się przygładzić nieco swoją dziką czuprynę siwych włosów. – Okazuje się… Okazuje się, że przejście prowadzi do podziemnej komnaty. Pan Pringle podejrzewa, że jest to sławna Komnata Tajemnic, zbudowana przez samego Salazara Slythierina… Czy to może być _prawda, _panie Pringle? Zawsze wydawało mi się, że Komnata Tajemnic jest tylko starą legendą?

Profesor Merrythought także powstała. Była niską, pulchną nauczycielką obrony przed czarną magią.

- Tak sądzi większość ludzi, panie dyrektorze. Dziś rano zeszłam na sam dół razem z panem Pringlem, żeby przeprowadzić dochodzenie i nie mam wątpliwości, że podziemna sala to komnata Slytherina. Jest definitywnie tak stara jak sama szkoła, a wyryte na posadzce węże we wszelkich rozmiarach i przeróżnych pozach sugerują powiązanie z samym Slytherinem. Znalazłam tam szczątki wielkiego, potwornego stworzenia, a także olbrzymie połamane łuski i kilka ciemnych kałuż czegoś, co z pewnością było krwią bazyliszka, wymieszaną z jego jadem… - zadrżała. – Zapieczętowałam ponownie Komnatę i wydaje mi się, że teraz nikt już jej nie otworzy. Sama nie potrafiłam tego zrobić, kiedy próbowałam.

Profesor Dippet spojrzał na nią, a jego oczy były niemalże okrągłe ze zdziwienia.

- Potwór Slythierina? Jest _prawdziwy_?

- W zupełności – profesor Merrythought pokiwała energicznie głową. – Ale najwyraźniej został zabity zeszłej nocy. I bardzo dobrze. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić nawet połowy tragicznych konsekwencji wydostania się _bazyliszka _z Komnaty. Przecież mógłby przedostać się do szkoły, a wtedy nasi uczniowie znaleźliby się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie! Zeszłej nocy_ ktoś _musiał znaleźć wejście do Komnaty, otworzyć ją i zabić jednego z najbardziej niebezpiecznych stworów znanych światu czarodziei.

- Ktoś go _zabił? _– Hagrid z przerażeniem podniósł wzrok znad stołu Gryffindoru. – Biedne stworzonko! Kto mógłby _zrobić _coś takiego?

- Nad tym… nad tym właśnie się zastanawiam – wymamrotał Dippet. – Oczywiście, musiało to być raczej trudne i potwornie niebezpieczne zadanie, prawda, profesor Merrythought? Czy któryś z nauczycieli…? Tak, Horacy? – nachylił się w kierunku profesora Slughorna, który gwałtownie gestykulował i próbował powiedzieć coś dyrektorowi na ucho. – Jeden z twoich najlepszych uczniów pytał cię ostatnio o Komnatę? Ale przecież _uczeń _nie mógłby zabić _bazyliszka_? Nie uczymy ich tego typu rzeczy, _prawda?_

Slughorn spojrzał na stół Slytherinu z uśmiechem.

- Cóż, część moich uczniów jest niemożliwie wręcz uzdolniona, dyrektorze! Naprawdę, nie ma pan pojęcia! Tom, muszę cię zapytać: czy to _twoja _sprawka, mój drogi? Czy to ty otworzyłeś Komnatę i zabiłeś potwora?

Szmer rozległ się w Wielkiej Sali, a wszyscy uczniowie obrócili się w kierunku Toma i zaczęli się w niego wpatrywać. Chłopak stropił się i spuścił wzrok.

- Tak, wydaje mi się, że zabiłem bazyliszka, tak… Ale nie byłem sam. To Harry znalazł Komnatę i otworzył ją, a potem narażał swoje życie, żeby mnie uratować…

Slughorn promieniał.

- Aha! Moi dwaj wspaniali Ślizgoni!

Pozostali nauczyciele wpatrywali się w Toma i Harry'ego z zaciekawieniem. Oczy Dumbledore'a, skrywane przez okulary-połówki, niezaprzeczalnie migotały. Harry nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, jak wiele Dumbledore poskładał z informacji, które dostał od dwóch podróżników w czasie.

Profesor Dippet gwałtownie zamrugał.

- Dwaj _uczniowie_ tego dokonali? Ale czy nie powinni byli być wtedy w łóżkach? Co na to powiesz, Horacy? Nie, nie wydaje mi się, żeby małe złamanie reguł było w tym przypadku rzeczą tak istotną, w końcu wasze działania uratowały nieskończoną ilość istnień ludzkich… To prawda… Pokonanie tak niebezpiecznej bestii… to dość fenomenalna rzecz, chłopcy. Wydaje mi się… tak, jestem przekonany, że wasza dwójka zasługuje na nagrodę za _specjalne zasługi dla szkoły_. I być może ładny złoty medal? Moglibyśmy trzymać go w sali z odznaczeniami. I oczywiście, Slytherin zostanie nagrodzony dodatkowymi punktami. Dwieście dla każdego z nich będzie odpowiednie, nie sądzisz, Horacy?

Na sali wybuchł gwałtowny aplauz, a chwilę później ktoś zagwizdał z uznaniem, dając początek fali aprobujących okrzyków i gwizdów. Harry uśmiechnął się do Toma, który wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi. Na drugim końcu stołu inni Ślizgoni oklaskiwali ich i aż jaśnieli. Nawet posępna zazwyczaj Eileen Prince zdobyła się na nieśmiały półuśmiech.

- Dobra robota, Harry! I ty też, Tom. To była okropnie odważna rzecz!

Siedzący przy stole Gryfonów Arktur uderzył głową w stół i jęknął.

…

- Black! Harry Black! Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Koniecznie. Masz kilka minut?

Alastor Moody czekał na Harry'ego na zewnątrz Wielkiej Sali po śniadaniu, a jego jasne włosy znajdowały się w nieładzie. Harry uśmiechnął się na widok znajomej osoby. Nastoletni Alastor nie różnił się za bardzo od Szalonookiego, którego znał. Miał teraz dwoje własnych oczu, ale czasami pojawiał się w nich przeszywający błysk, który niesamowicie przypominał Harry'emu migotanie magicznego oka. Gdyby nagle okazało się, że młody Alastor Moody widzi wszystko, co dzieje się za jego plecami, wcale nie byłby tym zaskoczony.

- Ta, wciąż mam kilka minut do następnej lekcji. – Harry stłumił ziewnięcie. Nie spał za wiele tej nocy. Nawet kiedy wraz z Tomem wrócili już do dormitorium, nie położyli się za szybko do łóżek. Byli zbyt upojeni swoją obecnością, żeby chociaż pomyśleć o śnie… Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy wspomnienia zeszłej nocy przewinęły się przez jego umysł.

Moody zaprowadził Harry'ego do opustoszałej klasy i zatrzasnął drzwi. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i rzucił kilkanaście skomplikowanych zaklęć wyciszających i czarów ochronnych. Być może paranoja Moody'ego mimo wszystko była cechą wrodzoną, a nie jak Harry zawsze sobie wyobrażał, skutkiem spotkania przez niego zbyt wielu śmierciożerców na swojej drodze w późniejszym życiu.

- Już. Powinno wystarczyć – Moody przypatrywał się drzwiom z wyrazem ponurej satysfakcji. – _Teraz _nikt już nie podsłucha naszej rozmowy, Black.

- Eee… Też tak sądzę – Harry był raczej pod wrażeniem wykonanej przez Moody'ego pracy. Wydawało mu się, że nawet Hermiona nie poradziłaby sobie lepiej z tworzeniem miejsca do poufnej rozmowy. – W takim razie, o czym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać?

Małe ciemne oczka Moody'ego zaświeciły się.

- W Hogwarcie dzieje się coś _bardzo _podejrzanego, Black, i mam zamiar dowiedzieć się na ten temat wszystkiego co możliwe.

- Podejrzanego? – Harry dyskretnie poprawił swoje szaty, żeby upewnić się, że złoty wisiorek na jego szyi wciąż nie jest widoczny.

Moody lakonicznie skinął głową.

- Dokładnie. Co wiesz o Arkturze Blacku, Harry?

- Arkturze? – Serce Harry'ego zabiło szybciej. Ile dokładnie odkrył Moody? Może udało mu się rozwikłać sekret Arktura? – Eee… Niezbyt wiele, serio. Dopiero co go poznałem.

- Dokładnie – Moody pochylił się do przodu z zawziętością wypisaną na twarzy. – Nigdy wcześniej o nim nie słyszałeś, prawda? Tak samo jak wszyscy pozostali Blackowie. To _bardzo _dziwne, gdybyś zapytał mnie o opinię. Mam wrażenie, że dzieci arystokratycznego-i-najbardziej-starożytnego-ze-wszystkich rodu Blacków uczą się swojego drzewa genealogicznego na pamięć na długo przed dostaniem od rodziców pierwszej zabawkowej miotły. Recytują je przed snem, tak jak inne dzieci paciorki. A mimo to żaden z Blacków, których pytałem, nie słyszał o Arkturze Blacku. Jak to możliwe, Harry?

Harry zmieszał się.

- Eee… Nie wiem… - _Nie słyszeli też o mnie. Jeśli Moody wie już tyle, musi wiedzieć też o tym._

- Dokładnie – przytaknął Moody. – Nie da się tego wytłumaczyć, prawda? Poza tym, Alphard wspomniał, że _ty także _nie pojawiasz się w oficjalnym drzewie rodowym, ale razem z Orionem kojarzą skądś twoją twarz.

- Kojarzą… eeee… moją twarz? – Harry czuł, że myśli kotłują się w jego głowie. _Jakim cudem, na Merlina, Alphard i Orion mogą znać moją twarz? _

- Tak, obaj wspomnieli o twoim uderzającym podobieństwie do czyjegoś portretu, który widzieli na weselu, w domu ich kuzynki Kasjopei. Najwyraźniej jesteś kropka w kropkę podobny do obrazu czarodzieja, którego siostra Kasjopei, Dorea, poślubiła lata temu, zanim straciła kontakt z rodziną. Podejrzewam, że ten czarodziej to twój ojciec, prawda?

- Eeee… - Harry desperacko starał się przypomnieć sobie gobelin z drzewem rodziny Blacków, który widział przy numerze dwunastym na Grimmaud Place. Czy Dorea Black nie poślubiła przypadkiem Charlusa Pottera? – Tak, to mój ojciec… - _A może dziadek? Dziadek wujeczny?_

- Tak też sądziłem – przytaknął Moody. – Blackowie nie chcieli włączyć do swojej szlacheckiej rodziny kogoś ze zwykłym, rozsądnym imieniem „Harry", nawet jeśli twoja matka dała ci _swoje _nazwisko, no nie?

- Tak mi się wydaje…

- Cóż, _to _ma sens. Ale chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego wykluczyli z niej kogoś z tak typowym dla Blacków imieniem jak „Arktur"– Moody ściszył głos. – Wiesz, _nie wydaje mi się, że Arktur w ogóle jest Blackiem. _

Harry zamrugał.

- Serio?

- Jestem tego pewien, Harry. Czy ktoś w ogóle kiedyś słyszał o Blacku przydzielonym do Gryffindoru? To absurdalne. Blackowie powinni być w Slytherinie, tak jak ty.

_Ale Syriusz nie był… On był w Gryffindorze, prawda? _Harry rozsądnie zatrzymał te przemyślenia dla siebie.

- Ale to nie wszystko, Harry. Arktur ma jeszcze kilka _bardzo _dziwnych cech. A przynajmniej nie do końca normalnych.

- Eee… jak na przykład co?

Moody spojrzał na niego ponuro.

- W zeszły weekend grupa Gryfonów była w Hogsmeade. Kupowaliśmy zwykłe słodycze, takie jak pieguskowe kociołki czy cukrowe różdżki. Kiedy przyszła kolej na Arktura, a sprzedawca spytał go, czego chce, on poprosił o _Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta! _

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę, Harry. – Oczy Moody'ego błyszczały groźnie. – Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś o Fasolkach Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta? Oczywiście, że nie, Harry. Ja także. Nic takiego nie istnieje. Być może Arktur się pomylił. Ale wydaje mi się, że jest w tym coś więcej. To śmieszne, ale dziewczyna, którą znam, Belinda Botts, jest na czwartym roku i ma młodszego brata o imieniu Bertie. Tak, _Bertie Botts_. On nawet nie rozpoczął jeszcze nauki w Hogwarcie, ale spotkałem go, kiedy byłem w odwiedzinach u Belindy w zeszłym roku. Ma zawsze lepkie palce i pochłania wszelkie możliwe słodycze. I wiesz, co ten Bertie mi powiedział, Harry?

- Nie – szepnął Harry.

- Powiedział mi, że kiedy dorośnie, _chce wymyślić swoje własne słodycze_. Słodkie smakowe fasolki, dokładniej mówiąc. I powiedział jeszcze, że jest _tak _znudzony tymi wszystkimi zwykłymi smakami. Kiedy _on _dorośnie, jego fasolki będą _w każdym smaku_.

- Och… - Harry przełknął ślinę. – To jest… eee… bardzo dziwne, Moody. Bardzo dziwny zbieg okoliczności.

- No nie? – oczy Moody'ego błyszczały. – Tak dziwne, że aż zacząłem się zastanawiać: czy to możliwe, że nikt nie słyszał o Arkturze Blacku, _bo jeszcze się nie urodził?_ Czy to możliwe, że jest jakimś podróżnikiem w czasie, odwiedzającym nas z odległej przyszłości, w której mały Bertie stał się już sławnym twórcą słodyczy?

- Z przyszłości? – Harry'emu z trudem przychodziło mówienie. – Eee… jakim cudem to możliwe, Moody?

- Tego właśnie nie wiem – mruknął Moody. – Być może jest jakiś sposób, by podróżować w czasie. Nie wiem. Słyszałem o tym plotki, ale zawsze wydawało mi się, że to tylko wymysły. A jeśli nie? Co jeśli Arktur Black naprawdę _jest _podróżnikiem w czasie z odległej przyszłości?

- Ale czemu podróżnik w czasie miałby tutaj przybyć? – Harry starał się, jak mógł, żeby głos mu nie zadrżał.

- To doskonałe pytanie, Harry. Czy przybył, żeby odrobinę pozwiedzać przeszłość? Z pewnością nie! Pilnowałem chłopaka, który udaje, że jest Arkturem Blackiem i wydaje mi się, że dokładnie zrozumiałem, dlaczego przybył: _żeby popełnić morderstwo!_

- C… Cooo?

- Ach, tak – Moody przytaknął ponuro. – Widzę, że bledniesz na samą myśl o tym, Harry. Nie mogę cię o to obwiniać. Dlaczego bezlitosny zabójca z przyszłości miałby przybyć tutaj, do naszych czasów, udając, że jest uczniem? Kto jest jego przyszłą ofiarą? Nie sądzę, żebyś miał jakieś wątpliwości, Harry. On zamierza zabić Toma Riddle'a.

Harry z trudem oparł się o ścianę.

- Toma Riddle'a? Ale dlaczego…? – jego głos nie chciał działać poprawnie, ale Moody najwidoczniej zdawał się to brać za skutek przerażenia.

- Dlaczego? Nie mam pojęcia, Harry. Być może żeby powstrzymać go przed zabiciem bazyliszka w Komnacie Tajemnic? Jeśli tak, nawalił. To mrożąca krew w żyłach myśl, że ten zimny drań przybył tu, żeby zabić ucznia czyż nie? Ale widziałem, w jaki sposób Arktur wodzi za Riddlem swoimi oczami, nawet kiedy udaje, że flirtuje z wszystkimi dziewczynami dookoła. Początkowo sądziłem, że on może być… cóż, _zainteresowany _Riddlem. Tom Riddle to w końcu cholerny przystojniak. Ale później dodałem dwa do dwóch. Widzisz, zobaczyłem, że Arktur robi coś _bardzo _dziwnego pewnego dnia. Schowałem się w krzakach, więc nie miał pojęcia, że tam jestem. Ułożył w rządku na trawniku różne rodzaje insektów i ślimaków, a potem wycelował różdżkę w każdego po kolei i _rzucił klątwę uśmiercającą._

- To raczej… eee… niezwykły sposób zabijania owadów…

- Oczywiście, Harry. Oczywiście. Ale nie rozumiesz, co on robił? Widzisz, _przygotowywał się_. Przygotowywał się do rzucenia zabijającej klątwy. Słyszałem nawet, jak mamrocze sam do siebie, kiedy ostatni ślimak upadł martwy na trawę. Mówił jakoś tak: „Już. Po prostu zaczekaj i popatrz, _mogę _to zrobić, Tom".

- O… - Harry nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

- I dlatego chciałem porozmawiać o tym _z tobą, _Harry. Nie mam jeszcze wystarczająco dużo dowodów, żeby powiadomić o tym nauczycieli. A szczerze mówiąc, większość z nich jest na tyle łatwowierna, że wydaje mi się, iż w to nie uwierzą. Pilnuję Arktura, oczywiście… - Harry nie mógł nie wyobrazić sobie dorosłego Szalonookiego, wbijającego magiczne oko w ponurą twarz nastolatka - … ale bardzo by mi to pomogło, gdyby ktoś nie spuszczał oka także z Riddle'a. Jest raczej samotnikiem, ten Tom Riddle, ale zdaje się cię lubić. Widywałem was razem dość często. Poza tym widujesz Riddle'a w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu w nocy, śpicie w tym samym dormitorium… - _i nawet w tym samym łóżku, a przynajmniej ostatniej nocy… _uzupełnił życzliwie umysł Harry'ego - … więc będziesz mógł obserwować go w właściwie bez przerwy.

- Jasne – szepnął Harry. – Eee… Zrobię to, Moody. Będę pilnował Toma… Eee… nie chcę, żeby ktoś go skrzywdził. – Z cichym westchnieniem Harry zorientował się, że to prawda.

- Dobrze – skinął głową Moody. – Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, Harry. Wydajesz się być rozsądnym człowiekiem. A po tym, co razem z Tomem zrobiliście na dole, w Komnacie, nie wątpię, że zrobisz wszystko, co będzie konieczne, żeby go chronić. Obaj wykazaliście się prawdziwą odwagą. Możesz nawet dać znać Tomowi, co podejrzewam, ale tylko jeśli sądzisz, że mi uwierzy. Jeśli uważasz, że po prostu to wyśmieje, lepiej nic nie mów. Nie daj mu zejść ci z pola widzenia. Stała czujność! A teraz lepiej już zmykaj. Prawdopodobny przyszły morderca Toma wyjdzie z numerologii za chwilę… Arktur Black, na moją nogę! Idę o zakład, że nie jest nawet Blackiem. Wygląda trochę jak Orion, to prawda, ale wygląd może być mylący. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby jakoś go zmienił.

- Zmienił swój wygląd?

Moody zachichotał.

- Och, Harry, są na to sposoby. Słyszałeś kiedyś o czymś takim jak Eliksir Wielosokowy?

- Eee… tak, jasne, słyszałem o tym.

- Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby to pił, żeby wyglądać bardziej jak Black. Kto wie, jak wygląda prawdziwa twarz mordercy? Cóż, nieważne kim jest, nie pozwolę mu, do cholery, zbliżyć się do Toma Riddle'a na więcej niż sto stóp.


	8. Chapter 8

Oj, długo, długo nic nie publikowałam. Muszę przyznać, że tłumaczenie ani pisanie pamiętników z punktu widzenia nastoletniego bohatera, który w dodatku jest zakochany, nie należy do moich ulubionych zajęć. Krótkie ostrzeżenie: wielbicielom slashu, fluffu i fanfickowego pamiętnikarstwa będzie się podobać tekst kursywą. Reszcie najprawdopodobniej nie.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, obiecuję nadrobić zaległości w komentarzach (... kiedyś). Przy okazji, wybiera się ktoś na warszawskie Mokon? Będę tam prowadzić panel o fanfiction.

Miłego czytania :) __

_**Rozdział 8**_

_Z pamiętnika Toma Riddle'a, 24 maja 1942 roku._

_Jest noc, ale nie mogę spać. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości; to wiosenne powietrze nie pozwala mi zasnąć. Chociaż tutaj, w ciemnym dormitorium Slytherinu, nie ma okien, czuję je tak czy inaczej. I nawet tutaj, w lochach, powietrze jest ciężkie od zapachu róż._

_W moim życiu nieoczekiwanie pojawił się ktoś, kto zmienił je na lepsze i nie mam pojęcia, co z tym zrobić. Wyciągam rękę i przesuwam palcami po jego miękkich czarnych włosach, a Harry uśmiecha się we śnie. Harry… Harry Black. Mój przyjaciel. Mój towarzysz. Mój kochanek. Wydaje mi się, że to na niego czekałem przez całe życie. Nie pamiętam, kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawił się w jednym z moich snów, ale wydarzyło się to z pewnością jeszcze w mugolskim sierocińcu. A teraz jest tuż obok i nie mam pojęcia, jak powinienem się zachowywać._

_Jest obcy w moim czasie, urodził się w odległej przyszłości. Nie mogę przestać patrzeć na łańcuszek, który nosi na szyi. Złoto migocze w słabym świetle świec, lśni na jego opalonej skórze. Harry jest częścią mnie samego i wydaje mi się, że wiedziałem to już w chwili, w której pierwszy raz go zobaczyłem. Widziałem już gdzieś te zmierzwione włosy, zielone oczy i tajemniczą bliznę. Znałem go wtedy, nawet jeśli nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem. _

_Zazwyczaj byłem dość samotny, trzymałem się na uboczu. Ale już nigdy więcej nie będę sam, bo Harry przybył z przyszłości, żeby być tutaj ze mną. Nachylam się nad nim i muskam ustami jego skórę. Całuję jego bliznę i uczę się na pamięć jej nieregularnego kształtu. Harry pachnie jak wiosna i bliskość, a moje serce bije radośnie._

_Ale coś wciąż mnie niepokoi. Jestem szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, bo obecność Harry'ego sprawia, że jestem wręcz pijany ze szczęścia, a mimo to nie mogę się pozbyć tego dziwnego przeczucia, że coś jeszcze się wydarzy. Czemu Harry nie chce mi opowiedzieć niczego o przyszłości? Czemu nie opowie mi, jak wyglądało nasze pierwsze spotkanie, jak zakochaliśmy się w sobie? Ukrywa coś, jakiś mroczny sekret, którego nie zamierza zdradzić._

_- Opowiedz mi o nas, Harry – błagałem go, wciąż i wciąż. Za każdym razem tylko się uśmiechał i całował mnie, dopóki nie zapomniałem, o co chciałem go zapytać. _

_- Być może później – szeptał. _

_Przyglądam się rysom jego twarzy, kiedy śpi i śledzę je swoimi palcami. Jego skóra zawsze jest ciepła w dotyku, nawet w wilgotnym i chłodnym lochu. Och, tak, znam go! Zawsze go znałem… Ale mam tyle pytań. Dlaczego wygląda na tak młodego, zupełnie jakby był w moim wieku? Jeśli zna mnie w przyszłości, czy nie powinien być starszy? Przez jakiś czas zastanawiałem się, czy nie przyjmuje wyglądu do szesnastolatka, żeby zmylić pozostałych uczniów i nauczycieli. Ale nie robi tego. Ma szesnaście lat. Jak to możliwe?_

_Całuję go, a on wyciąga rękę w moim kierunku i uśmiecha się przez sen. Zdarza mu się szeptać moje imię, nawet nie otwierając oczu. Ale nie odpowiada na moje pytania. Dlaczego postanowiłeś znaleźć mnie w tym czasie, Harry?_

_Jednak cudowna obecność Harry'ego nie jest jedyną tajemnicą, która nie pozwala mi zasnąć. Nie może być jedynym podróżnikiem w czasie, który przybył do Hogwartu tej nietypowej wiosny. Arktur, ten dziwny Black, który został przydzielony do Gryffindoru – nie pasuje do tego czasu nawet bardziej niż Harry, nieprawdaż? Nie wiem, co robić, jak się zachować, bo Arktur być może wie o przyszłości tyle, co Harry. _

_- To nie tak miało się wydarzyć – powiedział, kiedy dowiedział się, że bazyliszek został zabity. A więc jak w takim razie miało się to potoczyć? Co wiesz, Arkturze? Czego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?_

_Moje serce mówi mi, że Harry pojawił się tutaj, żeby być ze mną, ale w takim razie po co przybył Arktur? Jego oczy zawsze mnie śledzą, ale jest w nich coś, czego nie rozumiem. Kiedy zauważyłem rzucane przez niego ukradkowe spojrzenia, początkowo pomyślałem, kierowany pychą, że być może mu się podobam. Na Merlina, przecież nie pierwszy raz ktoś tak na mnie patrzył. Zdarzało mi się przyłapywać Abraxasa Malfoya na wpatrywaniu się we mnie, Walburgę Black, a nawet Avery'ego. Ale wtedy zauważyłem coś jeszcze we wzroku Arktura i przestraszyło mnie to. Nie mam wątpliwości, że pociągam go, ale w jego oczach jest coś jeszcze. Chyba odraza. Nienawiść. Przerażenie. Skąd pochodzą te uczucia i co zrobiłem, żeby na nie zasłużyć? Czy skrzywdzę go w jakiś sposób w przyszłości, na tyle mocno, że chce się teraz na mnie zemścić? _

_Kiedy czytam napisane przed chwilą słowa, zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy przesadzam. Najprawdopodobniej odurzające wiosenne powietrze uderzyło mi do głowy. Czy naprawdę w Hogwarcie może znajdować się jednocześnie dwóch podróżników w czasie, z których jeden który mnie kocha, a jeden nienawidzi? Co ciekawe, Harry i Arktur chyba się nie znają, są raczej zdezorientowani, kiedy ze sobą rozmawiają. Czy ich obecność jest czystym zbiegiem okoliczności? Nie, nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nawet tej bezsennej wiosennej nocy, kiedy nagle wszystko zdaje się być możliwe. _

_Harry i Arktur… Gdy myślę o tym teraz, nachodzi mnie okropnie dziwna myśl: być może wcale nie różnią się tak bardzo. Obaj przyjęli nazwisko „Black", ale żaden z nich nie pochodzi z tej starożytnej rodziny czarodziei. Latają na miotłach z podobną gracją. I obaj zdają się mieć w sobie mnóstwo cech Gryfonów… Arktur jest pierwszym Blackiem w historii, który został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. I chociaż Tiara Przydziału umieściła Harry'ego w Slytherinie, chociaż jest wężousty, ta sama Tiara dała mu też miecz Gryffindora… _

_Starałem się przez cały dzień pozbyć tej dziwnej myśli. Ale teraz, kiedy siedzę otoczony ciemnością i cichymi oddechami pozostałych Ślizgonów, zaczynam się zastanawiać: czy ci dwaj są połączeni ze sobą bliżej, niż by się zdawało? Wplatam palce w nieporządne włosy Harry'ego i od razu przypomina mi się, jak Arktur przeczesał dłonią swoje jedwabiste loki, idealnie proste. Jest coś w jego gestykulacji, co niezwykle przypomina mi Harry'ego. Dlaczego Arktur tak bardzo mi go przypomina?_

_Harry i Arktur oczywiście nie są do siebie podobni z wyglądu. Jednak jest coś w tym, jak się poruszają, jak marszczą lekko nos, kiedy starają się skupić na zajęciach (co nie dzieje się zbyt często), coś tak podobnego… Nie mam pojęcia, jak ująć to w słowa. Czasami wręcz wydaje mi się, że oni obaj, kochający mnie i nienawidzący, Gryfon i Ślizgon, są jednym i tym samym…_

_Ale czy to znaczy, że pewna część Harry'ego, a nie tylko Arktura, nienawidzi mnie, a nawet się mnie boi? Nie, to niemożliwe… Czemu miałby się mnie obawiać?_

_Słyszę, jak Harry po raz kolejny szepcze moje imię, wyciąga rękę i szuka mnie we śnie. Pragnie mnie… Ta myśl powoduje, że pragnę zanurzyć się w nim, stać się z nim jednym. Jak na razie wystarczy tych ciekawskich, ciemnych przemyśleń. Harry na mnie czeka._

…

- Czy mogę panu zająć chwilkę, panie profesorze?

Dumbledore z roztargnieniem zerknął na Harry'ego, jednocześnie trzymając pióro nad pustym zwojem pergaminu. Na pergaminie pojawił się sporych rozmiarów kleks.

- Oczywiście, mój drogi. Zawsze! Co mogę dla pana zrobić, panie Black?

Wskazał mu krzesło naprzeciwko biurka i Harry osunął się na nie miękko.

- Eee… Mam kilka pytań, proszę pana, i zastanawiałem się, czy mógłby mi pan pomóc. Widzi pan, wydaje mi się, że strasznie się w tym wszystkim pogubiłem.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem znad swoich okularów.

- Ach, tak. Podróże w czasie mogą przyczyniać się do odczuwania takiego niepokoju, prawda, panie Black?

W rogu gabinetu Dumbledore'a – o wiele mniejszego niż jego przyszły dyrektorski – Fawkes zaśpiewał cicho. Harry uśmiechnął się do szkarłatnego ptaka, myśląc jednocześnie, że kiedyś będzie miał wiele okazji do odwiedzenia go.

- Witaj, Fawkes. Zastanawiam się, jak _ty_się czujesz, kiedy twój świat eksploduje w płomieniach. Albo kiedy budzisz się, jednocześnie rodząc się na nowo. Czy to nie jest strasznie dziwne? Pamiętasz, kim byłeś wcześniej?

- Hm – Dumbledore zmierzył feniksa spojrzeniem pełnym namysłu. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy mieli się tego kiedykolwiek dowiedzieć, Harry. Fawkes nie lubi się dzielić swoimi myślami. Niemniej zauważyłem, że umieranie i odradzanie się powoduje u niego niemalże wilkołaczy apetyt.

Rzucił feniksowi kawałek na wpół zjedzonego tostu z talerza na biurku, a ten złapał jedzenie jeszcze w locie.

- Wydaje mi się, że wszystko zepsułem – Harry potargał swoje włosy, które już wcześniej były co najmniej zmierzwione, i westchnął głęboko. – Widzi pan, przybyłem tu, żeby… eee… żeby wypełnić pewną misję i… raczej nie będę w stanie tego zrobić. Wszystko potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej. To… to nie tak miało być.

Mały uśmieszek pojawił się nad długą brodą Dumbledore'a.

- A czy to musi oznaczać porażkę, Harry? Byłeś tutaj jak na razie zaledwie przez kilka dni, a mimo to udało ci się pokonać bazyliszka, wygrać mecz quidditcha i znaleźć przyjaciela. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że dobrze sobie radzisz.

Harry powoli pokręcił głową.

- Ale miałem zrobić coś innego, panie profesorze. I wyszło mi zupełnie na odwrót. Miałem… eee… zabić Toma Riddle'a…

- Rozumiem. – Dumbledore spokojnie poprawił swoje okulary. Nawet jeśli wyznanie Harry'ego zdziwiło go lub zaszokowało, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. – A teraz to zadanie wydaje się raczej niemożliwe do wypełnienia, prawda?

Harry oparł brodę na ręce i westchnął ciężko.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić, profesorze. Po prostu nie mogę. Tom stanie się w przyszłości złym czarnoksiężnikiem, nie ma innej możliwości. Zabije moich rodziców i wielu innych niewinnych ludzi. Jeden z jego popleczników zamorduje nawet _pana__… _Wiem, że muszę go powstrzymać, póki jest to możliwe, ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Po prostu _nie__mogę._Ja go _ocaliłem_ przed bazyliszkiem, czy może pan w to uwierzyć?

Dumbledore patrzył na niego, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

- Naprawdę? I dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Harry?

- Bo jestem tchórzem – wymamrotał Harry, nie potrafiąc znaleźć innej odpowiedzi na to pytanie. – Bo nie potrafię nikogo zabić, nawet gdybym w ten sposób ocalił życie ludzi, na których mi zależy.

- Nie sądzę, żebym mógł nazwać cię tchórzem, Harry… – odparł Dumbledore z sympatycznym uśmiechem. – Ratowanie swojego największego wroga przed bazyliszkiem jest czynem podyktowanym raczej odwagą, nie jej brakiem.

Harry westchnął.

- Wcale nie. Ratowałem go tylko dlatego, że… - przełknął ślinę.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał Dumbledore z całkowitym spokojem, jakby znał już odpowiedź na to pytanie.

- Ponieważ się w nim zakochałem – wyszeptał Harry. – Jestem beznadziejnie zakochany w mordercy moich rodziców. W kimś, kto stanie się w przyszłości Czarnym Panem.

- Rozumiem – powiedział delikatnie Dumbledore. Przez chwilę milczał, najwyraźniej się nad czymś zastanawiając. Później stwierdził: - Być może wyniknie z tego więcej dobrego niż złego, Harry.

Harry zaśmiał się nieco histerycznie.

- Więcej dobrego? Jak może pan tak mówić? Na Merlina, miałem szansę, żeby prawidłowo pokierować przyszłością i jej nie wykorzystałem! Zaprzepaściłem _wszystko_!

- Lub, być może – powiedział cicho Dumbledore – wszystko _naprawiłeś._Nie próbowałeś spojrzeć na to z tego punktu widzenia, Harry? – Wyciągnął rękę i pogładził szkarłatne pióra Fawkesa długim, smukłym palcem. Feniks zaćwierkał radośnie. – Mówiłem ci już, że Fawkes jest prezentem, prawda, Harry? Czy wiesz, kto mi go podarował? - Harry pokręcił. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. – To wspaniałe stworzenie – kontynuował Dumbledore cicho – jest prezentem od jednego z moich najstarszych i najbliższych przyjaciół. Feniksy są niesamowicie rzadkie i, jak zapewne wiesz, niemalże niemożliwe do oswojenia. Ale z jakiegoś powodu Fawkes polubił swojego poprzedniego właściciela na tyle, że żył z nim jak zwykłe zwierzątko domowe. Później niespodziewanie dostałem go w prezencie, żeby zawsze przypominał mi o przyjaźni. Widzisz, dawno temu ja i mój przyjaciel mieliśmy kłótnię. Wydawało mi się, że przekreśliła wszystko, co kiedyś nas łączyło, ale niedawno okazało się, że wcale tak nie jest. Uczucia zawsze powstają z popiołów, zupełnie jak feniks…

- Jak się nazywa pana przyjaciel? – Harry wyciągnął rękę poprzez pręty złotej klatki i Fawkes potarł czule swój dziób o jego palec.

- Ach – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko. – Założę się, że jego imię jest ci znane, Harry. Znaczył dla mnie kiedyś więcej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. Być może wciąż znaczy. Nazywa się Gellert Grindelwald.

- _Grindelwald?_– Harry wpatrywał się przez chwilę w Dumbledore'a, nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie żadnych słów. Może się przesłyszał? – Ale… eee… Grindelwald jest czarnoksiężnikiem…

- Tak, zdecydowanie jest – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. – Ale nie zawsze taki był, Harry. Kiedyś był tylko chłopcem o złotych włosach i śmiejących się oczach. Inteligentnym i dowcipnym, który znał się na magii lepiej niż wszyscy, których kiedykolwiek poznałem. Był kiedyś moim przyjacielem. _Więcej_niż tylko przyjacielem. Schwytał moje serce, jak nikt inny nie potrafił. Ale pociągała go czarna magia, niebezpieczne moce, siła oraz potęga i dlatego zaczął się zmieniać, początkowo powoli… Czytam o nim dość często w gazetach, Harry. Grindelwald stał się okrutnym człowiekiem, który zrobi wszystko, żeby osiągnąć swój cel. On i jego naśladowcy sprawują rządy w Europie, terroryzując i zabijając tysiące ludzi. Niewinnych ludzi, którzy ośmielili się mu sprzeciwiać, tak mugoli, jak i czarodziei. Czytam kolejne doniesienia z kontynentu i żałuję jego ofiar. Ale widzisz, część mnie żałuje też _jego__samego._Tego, kim się stał. Nie rozmawialiśmy przez całe lata, nie wymienialiśmy sów. Możesz sobie wyobrazić moje zdumienie, kiedy przysłał mi ten niesamowity prezent. Być może jest w nim jeszcze jakaś część, która wciąż pamięta _nas_, naszą przyjaźń i to, kim byliśmy kiedyś dla siebie nawzajem. Czasami zastanawiam się, co wydarzy się z nim w przyszłości…

- Pokona go pan w pojedynku czarodziei – wyszeptał Harry. – W 1945 roku.

- Naprawdę? – Dumbledore zdecydowanie nie ucieszył się z powodu tej wiadomości. – Czy wiesz… czy wiesz może, czy ja… go _zabiję?_ – zapytał, a jego głos drżał, jakby nie chciał się go słuchać.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie, proszę pana. Wydaje mi się, że nie.

- To dobrze – Dumbledore przymknął na chwilę oczy. – Chyba nie mógłbym tego przeżyć, nawet po tym wszystkim, co zrobił… To dziwne, jak irracjonalnie działa czasami serce człowieka, prawda, Harry?

- Tak – wymamrotał Harry. – Bardzo dziwne…


	9. Chapter 9

**Sienne** daj znać, jak już ustalisz :) A wywód, cóż, chętnie bym przeczytała, bo znam odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Moi drodzy, zbliżamy się do końca tego opowiadania, został mi do przetłumaczenia tylko jeszcze jeden rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że całość się przyjemnie czytało i liczę na to, że osoby, które mają ficka w alertach, zmobilizują się do naskrobania kilku słów po zakończeniu tłumaczenia.

Przy okazji, gdyby ktoś miał dla mnie jakieś zlecenie translatorskie, proszę pisać pmką. :)

Miłego czytania!

**_Rozdział 9_**

- Cóż, Black, cieszę się, że wziąłeś na poważnie moje ostrzeżenie. Od naszej ostatniej rozmowy ciągle miałeś Riddle'a na oku, prawda? Stała czujność, no nie? – spytał szeptem Moody, pochylając się w kierunku Harry'ego, podczas gdy pozostali członkowie drużyn Gryffindoru i Slytherinu przygotowywali się do ostatniego meczu quidditcha w tym sezonie.

Harry zmieszał się.

- Eee… byłem zawsze w jego pobliżu.

- Dobrze – Moody skinął raźno głową. – Sprawiasz wrażenie zmęczonego, Black. W nocy też pilnowałeś Riddle'a, co?

- Eee… Coś w tym stylu. – Nie była to do końca prawda, choć Harry bez wątpienia wpatrywał się w Toma przez większą część nocy. Kiedy robili te wszystkie rzeczy, przez które serce Harry'ego biło szybciej nawet teraz, nie mógł przestać na niego patrzeć. Kto by pomyślał, że wężomowa jest tak niemożliwie podniecająca?

W zasięgu ich wzroku pojawił się mały, żółty motyl. Moody szybko uciszył Harry'ego gestem.

- Przyglądałem się Arkturowi _bardzo _dokładnie – wymamrotał Moody, kiedy motyl odfrunął już od nich na dobre kilkaset metrów. – Zapewniam cię, że nie miał nawet cienia szansy, żeby zbliżyć się do swojej ofiary. Cholera, nie mógł nawet pójść do kibla bez asysty. Tak właściwie to wydaje mi się, że zaczynam go naprawdę wnerwiać – zachichotał ponuro. – Prawdopodobnie podejrzewa już, że odkryłem w końcu jego mroczny plan, ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Niech dowie się, że jest pod ciągłą obserwacją! Niech zacznie się bać! Założę się, że zaczyna powoli czuć presję. Zachowuje się _bardzo_ nerwowo. Całkiem ciekawy z niego człowiek! Jest pełen sprzeczności. Zamierza zabić Toma Riddle'a, zwykłego ucznia, ale nie przeszkadza mu to w opiekowaniu się pierwszorocznymi. A dzisiaj pokazywał Orionowi Blackowi jakieś nowe sztuczki na boisku do quidditcha. Dlaczego u licha _to _robił? Są przecież w _dwóch różnych drużynach_! A kiedy Orion miał kłopoty z powodu zaklęcia, które rzucił na stół Gryffindoru dzisiaj na śniadaniu – bełkoczący bekon i przekleństwa, nie pytaj – Arktur autentycznie go _bronił_, chociaż później dostał za to szlaban.

- Naprawdę? To raczej miłe z jego strony.

- Miłe? – Moody zmarszczył brwi. – Tak, tak myślę. Ten chłopak składa się chyba z samych przeciwieństw, nie? W dodatku dawał Orionowi rady na temat randkowania. Podsłuchałem ich rozmowę na błoniach. Wyraźnie sugerował, że Orion powinien umawiać się ze starszymi, bardziej doświadczonymi kobietami. Nie mam pojęcia, co o tym myśleć.

Harry uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Tak, matka Syriusza, Walburga, była nieco starsza od swojego przyszłego męża, Oriona, prawda? Biedak z niego! Harry przypomniał sobie wrzaski portretu pani Black na Grimmaud Place i przebiegł go dreszcz. Od razu postanowił być zachowywać się przyjaźniej w stosunku do Oriona. Być może Arktur starał się być miły z tego samego powodu.

Moody powoli pokręcił głową, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie.

– Jak już mówiłem, Arktur jest niesłychanie enigmatyczny. Ale odkryłem dwie interesujące rzeczy, dotyczące go bezpośrednio, w ciągu ostatnich dni.

- Naprawdę? Co takiego?

Oczy Moody'ego podążały za Arkturem, który beztrosko chodził w tę i z powrotem po przeciwnej stronie boiska. Najprawdopodobniej wyczuł, że ktoś na niego patrzy, bo rozglądał się wkoło dość nerwowo.

- Cóż, dość regularnie pije z małej butelki, którą zawsze ma w kieszeni. To Eliksir Wielosokowy, nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Ale nawet w ten sposób nie może ukryć swojej _bardzo _nietypowej blizny.

Serce Harry'ego podskoczyło.

- Eeee… blizny?

Na Merlina, Moody nie mógł chyba mieć na myśli blizny podobnej do _błyskawicy_? Harry zerknął szybko na czoło Arktura, które było zupełnie gładkie. Ani śladu blizny. Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież gdyby Arktur też został taką naznaczony, mogłoby to oznaczać tylko… Nie. Umysł Harry'ego natychmiast postanowił przestać o tym myśleć.

– Jakiej blizny? – wymamrotał.

Moody spojrzał na niego ponuro.

- Jednej z najdziwniejszych, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Zauważyłem ją zeszłej nocy, kiedy spał. Podwinął mu się rękaw i dzięki temu mogłem ją zobaczyć całkiem wyraźnie. Początkowo sądziłem, że to tatuaż albo coś w tym rodzaju, ale to coś więcej. Ten znak był ciemny i wyglądał na wypalony w skórze, na jego przedramieniu.

- Znak na przedramieniu? – Harry otworzył szeroko oczy. – Jak… eee… Mroczny Znak?

Moody kiwnął głową.

- Mroczny znak? Całkiem niezła nazwa, Harry. Rzeczywiście, podejrzewam, że to coś powstało przy pomocy naprawdę czarnej magii. Ma kształt czaszki, a z jej ust wypełza wąż.

Umysł Harry'ego pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Arktur Black jest _śmierciożercą? _Jakim _cudem_? Śmierciożerca przydzielony do _Gryffindoru?_

- Drużyny, proszę zająć pozycje! – profesor Wroński zerknął na Harry'ego. – Będę cię _obserwował_, mój młody przyjacielu. Zastanawiam się, co zaprezentujesz nam dzisiaj.

Harry westchnął i wsiadł na swoją miotłę. Arktur zrobił to chwilę później. Dwóch szukających wpatrywało się w siebie przez chwilę. Arktur nachmurzył się. Zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty oglądać zwycięstwa Ślizgonów _po raz kolejny_.

Wroński chciał czegoś nowego i zaskakującego, prawda? Harry chwycił trzonek miotły. Może Transylwanka? Nie, nawet dinozaury były młodsze od tego zagrania. Każdy to znał. A może Zygzak Woollongongów*****? Czy Arktur już to znał?

Trzech ścigających Gryffindoru ustawiło się w czymś, co podejrzanie przypominało Głowę Jastrzębia. Harry pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. Woollongong Shimmy zdecydowanie mogło się nadać.

…

- Fantastyczna gra, Harry! – Tom roześmiał się i klepnął go w plecy. – Gryfoni nie wiedzieli nawet, co się dzieje, zauważyłeś? A widziałeś, jak Wroński robił sobie _notatki _w czasie meczu? Sądzę, że jest korespondentem quidditcha w jakiejś międzynarodowej gazecie. Twoje nowe tricki będą pewnie znane w Australii najpóźniej jutro rano!

- Do cholery, to było wspaniałe! – Abraxas Malfoy potrząsnął głową, pełen podziwu. – Ci Gryfoni nie mieli w ogóle szans, mimo że Arktur Black grał całkiem nieźle. Pod koniec meczu wyglądał, jakby zamierzał kogoś _zabić_, no nie? Jest dobry, ale daleko mu do _naszego _szukającego. – Wpatrywał się z uwielbieniem w Puchar Quidditcha, który ozdabiał gzyms kominka w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu.

- Czy tylko ja zauważyłem, że Arktura rozpraszali jego właśni ścigający? - Cepheus Lestrange zachichotał nieprzyjemnie. – Na Merlina, co Moody sobie wyobrażał, latając przez cały czas za Arkturem? Powinien interesować się kaflem, nie swoim szukającym! A wydawało mi się, że zdążył już zrozumieć zasady, w końcu gra w qudditcha od wieków!

- Moody śledzi Arktura od wielu dni – odezwała się niespodziewanie Eileen. – Zachowuje się podobnie także poza boiskiem. Zaczęłam się nawet zastanawiać czy przypadkiem się nie _zakochał…_ - Uradowane wrzaski wydostały się z gardeł pozostałych Ślizgonów razem ze śmiechem.

Tom zamknął na chwilę oczy.

- Eileen, _proszę_. Alastor Moody i Arktur Black? Są pewne rzeczy, których wolałbym sobie nie wyobrażać, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi, a po chwili do środka zajrzał nerwowy pierwszoroczny.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale mam wiadomość dla pana Blacka i pana Riddle'a. Mają przyjść dzisiaj po południu na małe spotkanie do gabinetu profesora Slughorna. Będzie na nim Minister Magii we własnej osobie, a także pan Wilfried Bagman z Departamentu Czarodziejskich Gier i Sportów.

Tom jęknął.

- Jak widać, Harry, twoja dopiero co zdobyta sława ma swoją cenę. Na pewno jest jakiś sposób, żeby Slughorn zapomniał o tym spotkaniu. Powinienem się tym zająć?

Harry tylko się roześmiał.

- Nie, Tom, wszystko w porządku. Wydaje mi się, że przetrwamy jeden wieczór w Klubie Ślimaka.

- Klub Ślimaka? – Tom uśmiechnął się. – Podoba mi się to określenie, Harry… Całkiem trafne.

…

- Miło mi, że mogłem pana poznać, panie Black – Minister Magii, poważnie wyglądający Eldritch Diggory, potrząsnął dłoń Harry'ego. – Profesor Slughorn powiedział mi, że to pan i pan Riddle byliście tymi dwoma uczniami, którzy pozbyli się bazyliszka z Komnaty Tajemnic.

- Eee… Tak, to prawda. – Harry wziął do ręki czarę wina, którą zaoferował mu przechodzący obok skrzat domowy.

- Zadziwiające! Obaj powinniście rozważyć pracę w ministerstwie. Ostatnio, z powodu bieżących, niezbyt napawających optymizmem wydarzeń w Europie i umacniania się pozycji Grindelwalda, została powzięta decyzja stworzenia elitarnej grupę czarodziei. Zostaną oni nazwani „aurorami" i będą składali się z najlepszych oraz najbystrzejszych czarodziei w waszym wieku. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli lepiej bronić naszego świata przed czarną magią. Zachęcam was, żebyście rozważyli tę ofertę pracy, kiedy tylko ukończycie naukę. Aurorzy Black i Riddle, jak to brzmi w waszych uszach, panowie? Och, czy coś się stało? Ten chłopak się krztusi. – Minister odwrócił się z niepokojem w stronę Arktura Blacka. – Horacy? Wydaje mi się, że ten młody człowiek powinien odwiedzić pielęgniarkę.

- Wszystko w porządku – wydusił z siebie Arktur. – Po prostu zakrztusiłem się piciem.

- Skoro tak mówisz – Minister poklepał go słabo po plecach. – Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, jak się nazywasz, młody człowieku? Black, prawda? Och, więc w takim razie musisz być spokrewniony z Harrym. Wasze pokrewieństwo jest oczywiste, ale nie potrafię go uchwycić. To nie włosy ani oczy, ale… Nie, najprawdopodobniej coś mi się przywidziało.

Slughorn aż pojaśniał z zadowolenia.

- Podobieństwo? Sam nie potrafię go dostrzec, Eldritchu. Ale obaj, Harry i Arktur, są niesamowicie utalentowanymi graczami quidditcha. Być może wszystko zostaje w rodzinie. A teraz, Harry, chciałbym przedstawić cię Wilfriedowi Bagmananowi. Być może dałby radę zaaranżować ci posadę rezerwowego szukającego w Osach z Wimbourne… Alastor Moody? A co ty tu robisz? – Slughorn wpatrywał się w Gryfona, którego twarz prawie całkowicie zasłaniała szopa jasnych włosów. – Nie przypominam sobie, żebym zapraszał _ciebie._

Moody zmierzył nauczyciela spokojnym spojrzeniem. Jego dłoń niemalże niezauważalnie poruszyła się w kieszeni, a jego wargi prawie wcale się nie poruszyły.

- Oczywiście, że mnie pan zaprosił, profesorze. Nie pamięta pan?

- Nie, ja… - Przez sekundę oczy Slughorna były zasnute mgłą. – Ach. Ach, tak, teraz pamiętam. Oczywiście, że cię zaprosiłem, Moody. Ponieważ…

- Ponieważ jestem dobrym przyjacielem Arktura – powiedział Moody twardo. – No, Arkturze, chodźmy i poznajmy jakiś nowych ludzi, co nie?

- Poznać ludzi… - Slughorn powoli zamrugał. – Tak. Tak, oczywiście. Musicie koniecznie poznać nowych ludzi. O, tam jest Walburga Black, twoja daleka krewna, Arkturze. Musiałeś ją już kiedyś spotkać. Nie? Cóż, w takim razie z przyjemnością ci ją przedstawię. – Gestem poprosił wysoką, bardzo ładną kobietę o długich, kruczoczarnych włosach, żeby do nich podeszła. – Moja droga Walburgo, to Arktur, jeden z Blacków, o których ci opowiadałem. Och, kochana, wydaje mi się, że zrobiłaś na nim niezłe wrażenie! Przysięgam, że przeszedł go dreszcz!

- Miło mi cię poznać, Arkturze – głos Walburgi był głęboki i miękki, a na jej ustach zatańczył delikatny uśmiech. – Och, widzę, że masz włosy typowe dla Blacków. – Odgarnęła jeden kosmyk z czoła smukłym palcem. Arktur odskoczył od niej, jakby kopnął go prąd. Walburga nachyliła się w jego kierunku. – Arktur… Cóż za wspaniałe imię. Powinniśmy się lepiej poznać, Arkturze Blacku.

- Wspaniały pomysł! – potaknął Moody szybko. – Przyniosę wam obojgu trochę _hors d'oeuvres**** **_i więcej wina, kiedy będziecie ze sobą rozmawiać.

- Rozmawiać… Taak… - Arktur słabo się uśmiechnął i sięgnął po czarę, podaną przez Moody'ego. Opróżnił ją jednym łykiem.

…

- Cóż, poszło całkiem dobrze, nie sądzisz? – szepnął Moody Harry'emu kilka godzin później. – Wykonałeś kawał dobrej roboty, pilnując Riddle'a. Założę się, że cały czas miałeś go na oku! Wspaniale! Starałem się oczywiście nie dać Arkturowi do niego podejść, póki było to możliwe. I okazało się to niespodziewanie łatwe, bo Walburga Black nalegała, żeby towarzyszył jej przez cały wieczór. Nie pozwoliła mu odejść, póki nie udał omdlenia. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że winię go za chęć ucieczki. Jest dość przerażającą kobietą.

- Tak, zdecydowanie – odparł Harry z pełnym przekonaniem.

- Lepiej uważaj. Idzie w naszym kierunku – wymamrotał Moody. – Wydaje mi się, że teraz chce rozprawić się z _tobą._

- Dzięki za ostrzeżenie – szepnął Harry i skrył się za lodową rzeźbą. Tom, który poszedł po więcej wina dla nich obu, zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, zdumiony nagłym zniknięciem Harry'ego.

Harry nałożył pelerynę-niewidkę, podszedł do Toma na palcach i wyszeptał mu do ucha:

- Co ty na to, żebyśmy wzięli to wino ze sobą?

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Wspaniały pomysł – odparł cicho.

…

Tom nachylił się w stronę Harry'ego, leżącego w łóżku i delikatnie zmierzwił jego włosy.

- Śpiący, kochanie?

Harry uśmiechnął się i objął go ramieniem.

- Dlaczego miałbym być zmęczony? Czyżby dlatego, że ostatnio nie sypiam więcej niż kilka godzin? Twoje zaklęcia orzeźwiające utrzymywały mnie w pionie przez większość zajęć w tym tygodniu, ale obawiam się, że potrzebuję więcej snu.

- Chcesz, żebym wrócił do mojego łóżka? – Tom pocałował Harry'ego w nos.

- Ani mi się waż. Chcę, żebyś spał przy mnie – wymruczał Harry, całując szyję Toma. – Ale nie musimy jeszcze zasypiać. Noc jest w końcu długa.

Tom zaśmiał się i wykręcił z jego objęć.

- Och, nie kuś mnie nawet. Powinieneś się wyspać, Harry. Masz cienie pod oczami.

- W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych Ślizgonów, którzy ostatnimi dniami wyglądają na dobrze wypoczętych – wymamrotał Harry w kierunku szyi Toma. – Co ty robisz, że śpią _tak _głęboko? Żaden z nich nie odważy się choćby ruszyć palcem przed świtem.

- Jestem raczej dobry w zaklęciach, Harry. Co robisz, kochanie? To zdecydowanie _nie _sprawia, że czuję się śpiący…

- _Co _to jest? – Harry usiadł nagle na łóżku. – Słyszę czyjeś kroki, Tom.

- Niemożliwe. Ślizgoni będą spali, póki nie zadecyduję inaczej.

- W takim razie to _nie _jest Ślizgon – Harry wysunął się z łóżka. – To dobiega od strony drzwi. Ktoś wchodzi. Cholera, gdzie jest moja różdżka? Tom, znajdź swoją. Tylko szybko!

- Nie mogę. Pewnie leży gdzieś, zaplątana w kołdrę. Uspokój się, Harry. Nikogo nie widzę.

- Ja też nie, Tom, ale ktoś tu jest. Czuję to. – Harry rozglądał się po skąpanym w świetle świec dormitorium, a jego serce biło niesamowicie szybko. – Arktur? To ty?

Coś chyba poruszyło się w przed nimi i nagle na miejscu ściany pojawiła się blada twarz, otoczona czarnymi lokami.

- Harry? Jakim cudem udało ci się zgadnąć, że to ja? – Arktur upuścił swoją pelerynę-niewidkę na podłogę i podszedł krok bliżej, trzymając swoją różdżkę.

- Co robisz w naszym dormitorium? – Tom zmarszczył brwi. – I jakim cudem się tu dostałeś? Mamy hasło.

Arktur przewrócił oczami.

- Taa, racja. Hasło. Oczywiście _nikt _nie byłby w stanie się domyślić, że brzmi ono „czysta krew"… Wy, Ślizgoni, musicie sądzić, że reszta uczniów to idioci. Dostać się do dormitorium było akurat łatwo. Zgubić Moody'ego – o, to dopiero trudna sprawa. Co jest _nie tak _z tym człowiekiem? Zdaje się zabiegać o moje towarzystwo w każdej pojedynczej minucie każdego cholernego dnia. Merlinie, mam nadzieję, że się we mnie nie zadurzył. To byłoby okropnie żenujące…

- A gdzie się teraz podziewa Moody? – Harry wpatrywał się w Gryfona. – Nie zraniłeś go, prawda?

Arktur westchnął.

- Pytasz, czy coś mu zrobiłem? Oczywiście, że nie. Ale cztery razy rzucałem na niego _Perificus Totalus_, zanim udało mi się go trafić. Niesamowicie dobrze unika zaklęć.

- Co ty tu _robisz_, Arkturze? – Tom spojrzał na niego ze znużeniem. – A _ty_, Harry? Dlaczego rozglądasz się tak gorączkowo? Znajdziemy nasze różdżki rano. Najprawdopodobniej potoczyły się pod łóżko albo coś w tym stylu.

- Co ja tutaj robię? – szare oczy Arktura zalśniły. – Powiem ci, czemu tutaj jestem, Riddle. – Wycelował swoją różdżkę w klatkę piersiową Toma. – Jestem tutaj, żeby zabić Czarnego Pana.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU DZIEWIĄTEGO**

*** ** oryginale "Woollongong Shimmy", jako jedyny manewr w quidditchu nie doczekał się tłumaczenia, stąd moje własne. Opis tutaj: http:/pl. harrypotter. wikia. com/wiki/Woollongong_Shimmy

**** **(fr.) przystawki


	10. Chapter 10

Ostatni raz dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i biję pokłony becie. Tak, przed wami zakończenie ficka. Życzę miłego czytania!

**Sienne**, niestety, nie zgadłaś. Niemniej, ciekawo było poznać twoje typy. A oto rozwiązanie zagadki :)

**_Rozdział 10_**

- Czarnego Pana? Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – wymamrotał Tom. – Kim jest ten Czarny Pan? – Wpatrywał się w różdżkę, którą wycelował w niego Arktur, a jego srebrzystoszare oczy błyszczały nienaturalnie w świetle świec.

- Odłóż różdżkę, Arkturze – Harry gwałtownie wysunął się przed Toma, ochraniając go swoim własnym ciałem przed ewentualnym atakiem.

- Harry? Co ty robisz? – jęknął Tom. – Arktur zachowuje się dziwnie, bo najprawdopodobniej ciągle jest pijany. Uciekaj stąd, kochanie, żeby cię nie zranił.

- Odsuń się, Harry Blacku – odparł Arktur ochrypłym głosem. – Nie umiem zabijać z zimną krwią. Nie chcę skrzywdzić _ciebie_, tylko jego. Przecież on musi umrzeć.

- Wydaje mi się, że on mówi poważnie – wyszeptał Tom do ucha Harry'ego. – Znikaj stąd, kochanie. Zobaczę, czy uda mi się przemówić mu do rozsądku.

Harry nawet się nie poruszył.

- Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić, Arkturze. – Wpatrywał się w jego szare oczy, póki ten nie odwrócił wzroku.

- Muszę, Harry – w głosie Arktura pojawiły się proszące tony. – To jedyny sposób. On jest… On jest _Voldemortem_. Jest Czarnym Panem.

- Jeszcze nie – odparł Harry spokojnie. – Jeszcze nie stał się Voldemortem. Teraz jest tylko Tomem Riddlem, szesnastolatkiem, uczniem Hogwartu i jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie zabił. Czy chcesz go skazać na śmierć za morderstwa, których jeszcze nie popełnił?

- Co…? – Arktur wpatrywał się w Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Nie… Nie próbuj mnie teraz zagadać, Harry. Wiem, kim on jest. I wydaje mi się, że _ty _też, kimkolwiek byś nie był. Znasz _to imię_, prawda? A jeśli je znasz, musisz też wiedzieć o zbrodniach, które popełni. Teraz, kiedy jeszcze nie miały miejsca, możemy temu zapobiec. On musiał umrzeć, to nasza jedyna szansa.

- Harry? – głos Toma był cichszy od szeptu. – Co tu się dzieje? O czym on mówi? Kim jest Czarny Pan? Skąd on wie o Voldemorcie? I co to za morderstwa, o których obaj najwyraźniej coś wiecie?

- Arktur mówi o przyszłości, która jeszcze się nie wydarzyła – powiedział szybko Harry. – I która się _nie _wydarzy.

- O przyszłości, w której stanę się mordercą? – w głosie Toma można było usłyszeć niepewność. – Przyszłości, w której będę nazywał samego siebie Czarnym Panem? Czy to prawda? Czemu mi o tym nie powiedziałeś, Harry? Wiesz, o czym on mówi, nieprawdaż? Czuję to…

- I w głębi serca _wiesz_, że mówię prawdę, co nie, Tom? – powiedział cicho Aktur. Zacisnął dłoń na różdżce. Z czego została ona wykonana? Harry przyjrzał się jej ciekawsko. Z jakiegoś ciemnego drewna. Nie, jak jego własna, z ostrokrzewu. – I _wiesz_, że byłbyś zdolny do popełnienia morderstwa.

- Ale _jeszcze żadnego nie popełnił! _– Harry stał przed Tomem i nie zamierzał się stamtąd ruszać. – Nie wypuścił bazyliszka, Marta nie umarła, a Tom nie zabił swojego ojca.

- Ojca? – wyszeptał Tom. – Zabiję swojego _ojca?_

- Nie, nie zrobisz tego – odparł natychmiast Harry. – Nie pozwolę ci na to. Sam się nim zajmę. Będę miotał na niego klątwy, póki ten drań nie upadnie na kolana i nie zacznie błagać cię o wybaczenie za opuszczenie twojej matki i zostawienie cię w sierocińcu, ale _nie _pozwolę ci go zabić, Tom. Nie widzisz tego, Arkturze? Wszystko się zmieniło. Przyszłość nie jest już tym, za co obaj ją uważamy.

- Zabiłem własnego ojca? – Harry poczuł, jak ręka Toma łapie go za bark i zakleszcza się na nim. – Co się dzieje? Czy dlatego nie chciałeś mi opowiadać o przyszłości? Bo wiesz, że stanę się w niej mordercą?

Arktur odgarnął ciemne kosmyki włosów ze swojej twarzy. Jego oczy wciąż błyszczały dziko.

- Kilka rzeczy mogło się zmienić, to prawda, ale _on się nie zmienił_. Wciąż jest chłopcem, który stanie się Voldemortem. Marty nie zabił bazyliszek, ale Tom _popełni_ inne morderstwa. Jak może tego nie zrobić, będąc samym sobą? Zacznie skupiać wkoło siebie swoich sługusów, śmierciożerców, zobaczysz. Przekona podatnych na gładkie słówka młodych czarodziejów z czystokrwistych rodzin, którzy przystąpią do niego w tym szalonym marszu po moc i władzę. To mogło się jeszcze nie wydarzyć, ale tak właśnie będzie.

- To się nie wydarzy, Arkturze, ja na to nie pozwolę! – Harry zerknął na Gryfona. – Zostanę tutaj, w tym czasie, razem z Tomem i będę go pilnował. On się zmienia, nie widzisz tego? To _on _zabił bazyliszka, pamiętasz? Nie ja. _On._ Mieczem Gryffindora.

- _Ty _zostaniesz tutaj z Tomem? – Arktur nieco opuścił swoją różdżkę. – Wydaje ci się, że to _zadziała? _Tak po prostu będziesz go pilnował? A właściwie czemu miałbyś to zrobić?

- Ponieważ go kocham, Arkturze… eee… czy jak tam właściwie się nazywasz. Och, na Merlina, po prostu dłużej tego nie zniosę. Muszę cię zapytać: czy _jesteś _Syriuszem Blackiem?

Arktur wpatrywał się w Harry'ego ze zdumieniem.

- Czy _ja _jestem Syriuszem? Co u licha? Wydawało mi się, że to _ty _jesteś Syriuszem! Cóż, przynajmniej zanim zacząłem zastanawiać się, czy nie jesteś przypadkiem _mną_… Ale to nie byłoby możliwe, prawda? Nawet podczas podróży w czasie? Gdybyśmy byli tą samą osobą z różnych okresów w czasie, wtedy jeden z nas pamiętałby o drugim, prawda? Chyba że ktoś zmodyfikował nam obu pamięć… Och, mam dość tych łamigłówek. Czekaj, czy ty nie powiedziałeś przed chwilą, że _kochasz_ Toma Riddle'a? Ale to jest… śmieszne! Wiem, że jest przystojny jak diabli, ale nie możesz się na serio zastanawiać nad poświęceniem swojego własnego życia, żeby tu z _nim _zostać. Z _Czarnym Panem_!Pomyśl o tym, Harry! Nigdy nie zobaczysz już swojej rodziny! Cóż, gdybyś był Syriuszem, nie byłaby to prawdopodobnie aż tak tragiczna strata, ale skoro nim _nie _jesteś…

- Nie mam rodziny – odparł Harry krótko. – Moi rodzice zostali zamordowani, kiedy byłem dzieckiem.

- Zamordowani? – w oczach Arktura błysnęło współczucie. – Och. Ja… eeee… Przykro mi to słyszeć, Harry. Naprawdę. Dorastanie bez rodziców musiało być dla ciebie trudne. Straciłeś ich _oboje… _Chwileczkę, a jak zginęli? – jego oczy zwęziły się podejrzliwie.

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę.

- Oni… eee… tak właściwie… zostali zabici przez Voldemorta…

- Ale to… to przecież _ja… _To tajemne imię, które sam sobie nadałem. – Tom obrócił Harry'ego przodem do siebie. W jego oczach widoczne było przerażenie. – _Ja _zabiłem twoich rodziców, Harry? Nie, to niemożliwe! Gdybym był mordercą twoich rodziców, nigdy byś się we mnie nie zakochał! To nie ma sensu.

- Oczywiście, że to nie ma sensu – wymamrotał Arktur. Westchnął głęboko. – Posłuchaj, Harry, staram się podejść do tego rozsądnie. Nie lubię zabijać ludzi, ale w tym przypadku to absolutnie koniecznie. Czy nie widzisz, że on musi umrzeć? Jeśli zrobię to teraz, możesz wrócić do swoich czasów i znaleźć swoich rodziców żywych.

Harry owinął swoje ramię dookoła szyi Toma.

- Ale ja _nie_ _chcę _wracać do moich czasów, Arkturze. Nie rozumiesz, że _tak _właśnie miało być? Wszystko, co wydarzyło się wcześniej, cała przyszłość, którą obaj pamiętamy, to wszystko jest błędem. To miało się potoczyć _właśnie tak_. Tom i ja zostaniemy tutaj razem. Nie będzie żadnych morderstw. Śmierciożercy nigdy nie powstaną. Moi rodzice będą żyli w przyszłości, tak jak wszystkie niedoszłe ofiary Voldemorta, ale ja zostanę tutaj z Tomem. Przykro mi, że nigdy nie poznam moich rodziców, ale najwidoczniej tak właśnie miało być. Być może będą mieli innego syna i nazwą go „Harry"… Wracaj do domu, Arkturze! Nie musisz nikogo zabijać. Wracaj do siebie, do swojego czasu, i zobacz, że świat jest kompletnie inny.

- Wrócić do domu? – Arktur opadł na jedno z łóżek w dormitorium z westchnieniem. – Tak po prostu? – spojrzał na Harry'ego z powątpiewaniem. – Czy naprawdę wierzysz w to, że przyszłość będzie inna, jeśli teraz wrócę do domu?

- Oczywiście że tak, Arkturze. Będą czekali na ciebie przyjaciele i rodzina, prawda? Być może będziesz mógł nawet użyć później zmieniacza czasu, żeby odwiedzić nas i opowiedzieć, co się zmieniło. Daj mi znać, czy Hagrid kiedykolwiek zdał SUMy, dobrze?

- Ale miałem powstrzymać Voldemorta… - Arktur z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy wycelował swoją różdżkę w srebrną kołdrę, na której siedział. Posypały się na nią iskry.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Nie ma już Voldemorta. Nigdy go nie będzie. Jest tylko mój ukochany, Tom.

- Twój ukochany…? Mówicie to na serio, prawda? – Arktur wpatrywał się w nich dwóch, wplatając dość niezgrabnie palce w swoje ciemne włosy.

- _Bardzo _serio… - Tom pocałował Harry'ego miękko w usta. – Ale, na Merlina, Harry, mamy mnóstwo rzeczy do omówienia. Jest tyle rzeczy, których nie rozumiem.

Harry stropił się.

- Wiem. Ale mamy przed sobą wiele, wiele lat na rozmowy.

Słaby uśmiech zatańczył na bladej twarzy Toma.

- Wiele, wiele lat… Podoba mi się brzmienie twoich słów, kochanie – pocałował Harry'ego po raz kolejny i obaj usłyszeli głębokie westchnienie.

- Wystarczy już, naprawdę! Na Merlina, poczekajcie, aż będziecie sami, dobrze?

Harry roześmiał się.

- Posłuchaj, Arkturze – powiedział łagodnie. – Wiem, że to nie jest dla ciebie łatwe. Tom ci się podoba, prawda?

- Mnie? – policzki Arktura poczerwieniały. – Cóż, nie przeczę, Tom jest raczej atrakcyjny, ale… eee… ja tak naprawdę nie jestem gejem, wiesz.

- Nie? – Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie – odparł Arktur twardo. – Nie jestem. A przynajmniej nie tak _bardzo. _Tak właściwie to wolę dziewczyny. Tylko nie spotkałem jeszcze żadnej, która by mi się tak naprawdę spodobała. Cóż, poza jedną, ale dla niej jestem tylko wrzodem na tyłku.

- Być może powinieneś przekonać ją do siebie w jakiś sposób? – zasugerował Harry delikatnie. – Dziewczyny dość często zmieniają zdanie.

Arktur najwidoczniej miał wątpliwości.

- Cóż, teoretycznie to brzmi dobrze, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak do tego doprowadzić. Może powinienem spróbować Amortencji? Nie, lepiej nie. Gdyby tylko się dowiedziała, _dopiero _by się wkurzyła. Czasami się do mnie uśmiecha, chociaż przez większość czasu uważa mnie za aroganckiego idiotę. Twierdzi w dodatku, że _nigdy _nie mogę przyznać, że nie mam racji. –Przewrócił oczami. – Wydaje mi się, że jeśli _kiedykolwiek _nie będę jej miał, to pierwszy się o tym dowiem…

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Być może powinieneś wrócić do przyszłości i powiedzieć jej, jak nie udało ci się kogoś zabić. Mogłaby się jej spodobać ta historia. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że opowiesz ją z wyczuciem.

Arktur wpatrywał się w niego.

- _Co? _Mam powiedzieć jej, że cofnąłem się w czasie i próbowałem ocalić świat, ale skończyło się na tym, że zrobiłem z siebie idiotę? Wydaje ci się, że jej się to _spodoba? _– Przez chwilę siedział w milczeniu, najwidoczniej się nad czymś zastanawiając. Później wzruszył ramionami. – Cóż, najprawdopodobniej mogę spróbować. Czy jesteś _pewien_, że dziewczyny lubią, kiedy jest się z nimi _tak _szczerym? Och, no dobra, spróbuję. Być może powinienem dać jej jakieś kwiaty czy coś takiego, róże z przeszłości. Dziewczyny lubią takie rzeczy, prawda?

- Być może. To dobry pomysł.

Arktur wstał i wsunął swoją różdżkę do kieszeni z westchnieniem.

- Cóż, no dobra, spróbuję. Ale kiedy wrócę do siebie, lepiej żebym zobaczył Regulusa Blacka jako reprezentanta drużyny quidditcha Anglii, a nie poplecznika Voldemorta. I _wrócę _tutaj, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, więc nawet _nie myśl _o czarnej magii, Tom.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym… - Tom otarł swoje wargi o szyję Harry'ego. – Mam _mnóstwo _innych rzeczy, o których mogę teraz myśleć. Jak Harry.

- Czy jakkolwiek ma na imię – mruknął Arktur. – Chwila, nie jesteś _Regulusem_, prawda, Harry? To byłoby śmieszne, no nie, bo użyłem jego włosów do Eliksiru Wieloskokowego, a jego drugiego imienia do wymyślenia sobie kryptonimu. Miałem nadzieję, że to wystarczy, żebym tym razem trafił do Slytherinu, ale Tiara mnie wyśmiała, kiedy jej to zasugerowałem. Do cholery, mam _Mroczny Znak _na ramieniu, a głupi kapelusz odmawia przydzielenia mnie do Slytherinu, możecie w to uwierzyć? Nie? Nie jesteś Regulusem? Remusem też nie, prawda? Masz na imię naprawdę po prostu Harry?

- Tak, Arkturze. Nazywam się Harry, naprawdę.

- Śmieszne. Wydaje mi się, że powinienem cię znać, ale nie przypominam sobie ani jednego Harry'ego. Chociaż podoba mi się to imię. Ma ładne brzmienie.

- Eeee… dzięki.

- Proszę. – Arktur wyciągnął ze swoich szat złoty zmieniacz czasu i zaczął obracać tarczę zegara. – Niech będzie, zabieram się stąd. Och, nie mielibyście nic przeciwko, gdybym wziął z waszego stolika nocnego te białe róże? Dzięki. Będą fajnym prezentem dla Evans. Być może wreszcie się ze mną umówi. Do zobaczenia…

Zmieniacz czasu wyemitował dziwną złotą falę i Arktur Black zniknął w tej samej chwili.

- Moment… _Co _on powiedział? – Harry wydostał się z objęć Toma i zaczął gorączkowo szukać jakiegokolwiek śladu po podróżniku w czasie.

- Harry? Wszystko w porządku? – Tom pocałował go delikatnie – Na Merlina, jesteś blady jak ściana. Dość ciężko zrozumieć wszystko, co się wydarzyło, prawda? Jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy, kochanie.

Harry stał jak skamieniały i wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym Arktur znajdował się jeszcze chwilę temu.

- _Evans? _– wyszeptał. – Chce dać te kwiaty… Evans?

- Tak właśnie powiedział. Dobrze się czujesz, Harry?

Harry opadł na jedno z łóżek, opierając głowę na rękach. Nie wiedział nawet czy płakać, czy się śmiać.

- Ale… Ale w takim razie… Arktur musi być… Och, na Merlina. Na Godryka. Och, na wszystkich założycieli.

- Harry? – Tom lekko zmierzwił jego włosy.

Harry powoli pokręcił głową.

- Och, na Merlina, czemu nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej? Szukający Gryfonów z peleryną-niewidką? Chłopak, który zdaje się wiedzieć wszystko o Voldemorcie, a w dodatku zna Syriusza, Regulusa Blacka i Remusa Lupina? Chłopak, który jest tak dziwnie _do mnie _podobny, że aż zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy nie jest _mną_? – Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Harry? Czy Arktur jest kimś, kogo znasz w przyszłości? – Tom był kompletnie zdezorientowany.

Harry, ciągle trzęsąc się ze śmiechu, zdołał wykrztusić:

- Co za niefart! To był mój ojciec! *****

KONIEC

***** Jest to cytat z powieści "Candy" Terry'ego Southerna and Masona Hoffenberga, w oryginale brzmi "Good grief! It's daddy!". Niestety, nie mogłam znaleźć nigdzie tej książki, więc moje tłumaczenie może odbiegać od książkowego. 


End file.
